Bizzare Rumors
by VDE
Summary: Rumor menggemparkan melanda Naruto di Facebook! "Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!" / "Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto? / "Katanya sih... Yellow Flash!" / "WTF!" AU Sho-Ai MinaNaru
1. First Rumors

**Summary:** Rumor menggemparkan melanda Naruto di Facebook! "Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!" l "Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto? l "Katanya sih... Yellow Flash!" l "WTF!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bizzare Rumors © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Facebook isn't mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-First Rumors-**

Hari menjelang sore. Naruto tampak menghela napasnya di masa itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah ia berhasil melewati semua kegiatannya di kampus. Mahasiswa jurusan sosial politik itu tampak pasrah. Direbahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang seraya mengingat-ngingat ultimatum dari kawannya pagi tadi.

"Jangan lupa, _Dobe_! Besok laporan itu harus segera kau selesaikan. Titik! Aku tak mau tahu jika kau kesulitan atau apapun. Aku sudah mengerjakan sebagian dari tugas kelompok kita, dan sekarang? Saatnya giliranmu untuk menyelesaikannya!"

Sungguh, Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa secerewet itu. Kawan bermata _onyx_nya itu hanya bisa memerintah seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan rasa empati. Memang, sebagian tugas mereka telah berhasil diselesaikan Sasuke. Dan kini, Naruto harus menyelesaikan sisanya.

Dan menyelesaikan sisanya, tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Naruto sungguh tak sejenius Sasuke.

Bah! Sungguh nasib, satu kelompok dengan Uchiha itu.

"Graah! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku harus menulis apa?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirang keemasannya, frustasi. Ia pun lantas meraih sebuah buku laporan tebal di dalam tas ranselnya. Kedua mata _cobalt_nya memperhatikan itu. Buku itu terlihat semakin horor saja baginya.

"_Chikuso_! Awas kau, _Teme_! Kau sudah membuat kepalaku pusing! Persetan semua ini!" Pemuda berambut emas itu menggeram. Dilemparlah buku laporan itu ke samping ranjang. Masa bodoh! Ia sungguh terlalu lelah untuk menjalankan kinerja nalarnya. _Break_. Ya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sejeda _break_.

Dirogohlah sebuah ponsel yang terselip di saku celana Naruto. Di saat genting seperti ini, hanya ada satu sumber hiburan yang bisa Naruto dapatkan. Dengan cekatan, jemarinya mulai membuka sebuah situs. Sebuah situs? Apakah situs porno? Bukan itu, Mesum! Dia hanya membuka sebuah situs jejaring sosial.

"Saatnya _update_ status di _Facebook, Dattebayo_!" ya, itu dia. Dengan semangat setengah pasrah karena teringat akan laporan, Naruto pun mulai membuka situs itu. Sebuah situs yang sudah bagaikan wadah curhat untuknya. Ia butuh curhat. Bisa gila mahasiswa pirang itu jika luapan keluhan di hatinya tak tersalurkan dengan baik.

Ia butuh sebuah pelampiasan.

Dan beranda _Facebook_ pun menghantam indra penglihatan Naruto dalam sekejap. Dahi Naruto berkerut saat melihat beberapa daftar status labil yang dibuat oleh kawan-kawannya.

**Chouji Akimichi Nggak Gendut: **Kampret! Persediaan _snack_ku udah habis! SIAL! Huwaaa! Lapaaar! TTwTT [10 _people like this_, 0 _comment_]

**Sai Jarang Dibelai: **Pak Yamato sama sekali tak menghargai saya. Masa lukisan saya dinilai C hanya karena saya melukis wanita yang sedang berpakaian bikini di dekat selokan? [2 _people like this_, 11 _comment_]

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Hoaam... Kapan aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus direpotkan oleh tugas-tugas kuliah? Pak Asuma _demen _banget ngajakin tanding catur? ==" [25 _people like this_, 30 _comment_]

**Shino Pecinta Serangga: **Kok _stock_ kecoa dan lalatku berkurang, ya? Pasti ada yang makan, nih... [0 _people like this_, 12 _comment_]

**Rock Lee Sang Maito Gai-Holic: **Gai-sensei makin kereeen! I LUPH U FULL, GAI-SENSEI! [**Maito Gai****Semangat Masa Muda **_like this_, 55 _comment_]

**Maito Gai Semangat Masa Muda: **Aku sungguh terharu dengan statusmu di atas, Lee! TTATT [**Rock Lee Sang Maito Gai-Holic **_like this_, 60 _comment_]

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Nyokap ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas hanya karena _vacum cleaner_ di rumah lagi rusak... =_=" [**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas **_like this_, 20 _comment_]

**Sabaku No Gaara Bukan Panda: **Lagi _pesen_ pasir di toko bangunan. Pasir di rumah lagi habis. [**Kankuro Butuh Tatto Baru **_like this_, 2 _comment_]

**Ino Flowers Forever:** Bunga-bunga _gue_ layu semuaa! TT_TT [22 _people like this_, 44 _comment_]

**Orochimaru The Snake-Man: **Kabuto kampret! Beli obat haid aja lama amat! [8 _people like this_, 78 _comment_]

**Sasori Pecinta Boneka: **Koleksi Boneka _Barbie_ku dirusakin Deidara. Brengsek... [**Deidara Penggoda Sasori-Dana**_ like this_, 11 _comment_]

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Sedang mempersiapkan bensin dan korek api buat pembakaran si _Dobe_ jika tugas laporannya tidak dikerjakan! [**Karin Sasuke-**_**Lovers**__ like this_, 9 _comment_]

Dan sekumpulan status labil itu membuat Naruto berparas pucat dalam sekejap. Para orang stress sudah berkumpul menjadi satu. Dan status terakhir dari Sasuke adalah status yang paling menakutkan baginya.

"Ck! Dasar _Teme_ sialan! Tak perlu memberi ancaman di sana-sini, aku pun sudah pasti akan mengerjakan tugas laporan laknat itu. Chikuso..." pemuda berambut emas itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Pada akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah status.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen:** Sedang galau memikirkan apa yang harus ditulis di buku laporan. Mana si _someone_ lagi nunggu pula! _Chikuso_!

Setelah menulis status itu, Naruto menggertakkan deretan giginya. Mahasiswa sospol junior itu lekas mengayunkan ponselnya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Raut bosan semakin tergambar jelas di parasnya. Ia sungguh tak bisa tenang. Bayang-bayang buku laporan tebal itu seakan menjadi momok dalam rasionya. Dan notifikasi pun mulai berkumpul di akun _Facebook_ Naruto.

**Kiba Akamaru Selamanya:** Emang kau lagi ditunggu siapa?_ Someone _siapa?

Naruto lekas menghela napas pasrah saat melihat komentar dari kawan brunetnya itu. Ia pun bergegas menjawab pertanyaan itu.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Ya, _someone-_lah...

**Kiba Akamaru Selamanya:** Makanya, _someone_ siapa? =_="

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Hah... Masa nggak tahu, _sih_? _Someone_ yang dimaksud di sini? Paling juga si itu...

**Kiba Akamaru Selamanya: **Si itu siapa, Shika? O_o"

**Chouji Akimichi Nggak Gendut: **Aku tahu yang dimaksud Shika! Jangan-jangan yang digosipkan di status para cewek tadi 'kan?

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Kau benar, Chouji...

"Huh?" dahi Naruto berkerut dalam sekejap. Gosip? Sebenarnya apa yang telah dibicarakan kawan-kawannya di sini?

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Maksud kalian apa, ya?

**Chouji Akimichi Nggak Gendut: **Ah, masa kau tidak tahu sih, Naruto? Gosipnya lagi panas lho di beranda.

**Kiba Akamaru Selamanya: **Gosip panas di beranda? Jangan-jangan statusnya Nenek Chiyo yang tentang air PDAM habis dan pemadaman listrik bergilir itu?

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **-_-" Bukan itu, _Dodol_. Tapi statusnya Sakura.

**Kiba Akamaru Selamanya: **O.o" Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan yang tentang... si _Yellow Flash _itu?

**Chouji Akimichi Nggak Gendut: **Yup! Betul! Dia bilang bahwa Naruto sedang diPDKT oleh mahasiswa senior yang dijuluki _Yellow Flash_! o_o

"Hah? PDKT?" Naruto hampir saja melonjak dari ranjangnya karena syok. Kedua _cobalt_nya melotot lebar. Ia sedang diPDKT mahasiswa senior dengan julukan _Yellow Flash_? Apa-apaan ini? Dengan cepatnya, mahasiswa berambut emas itu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik sebuah komentar.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Hei! Tu-Tunggu sebentar! Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan! Gosip di status Sakura? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? aku tak mengerti!

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Sebaiknya kau lihat saja status Sakura sekarang, Naruto. Dia dan para mahasiswi yang lain sedang heboh-hebohnya membicarakanmu.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Naruto. Ia mulai memiliki firasat tak enak. Dengan cepatnya, ia pun segera membuka akun Sakura. Dan benar saja. Status yang ditulis oleh mahasiswi satu jurusan dengannya itu hampir membuat jantung Naruto seakan copot.

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto?

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Katanya _sih_... _Yellow Flash_!

"WTF!" Naruto hampir saja terserang penyakit jantung. Mulut pemuda itu menganga dengan begitu lebarnya. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Ia pun tetap mencoba untuk membaca lanjutan komen di status Sakura.

**Ino Flowers Forever: **HAH! _YELLOW FLASH_? Jangan-jangan _Yellow Flash _yang kau maksud ini... ma-mahasiswa senior yang hasil risetnya terbaik itu? _NO WAY!_ O_O"

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Eh, Aku serius, Ino! Tadinya aku juga tak mau percaya dengan hal ini! Tapi ternyata gosip ini sungguhan! TT_TT *_broken heart_*

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **_What the heck_! Memangnya apa buktinya kalau memang si _Yellow Flash_ itu memendam rasa ke Naruto? Dan PDKT? Ya Tuhan... PDKT? Dengan NARUTO? *Syok*

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Aku serius! Buktinya, waktu itu kalian lihat sendiri 'kan kalau si _Yellow Flash_ mendatangi Naruto sepulang kampus! Naruto diajak ke sudut jalan! BERDUA! TTATT

**Hinata Hyuuga Lebih Suka Diam: **Ah, me-menurutku sepertinya kurang baik kalau kita menggosipkan Naruto-kun seperti ini, _Minna-san_... ^^;

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Ah, _Gue_ nggak percaya dengan semua ini! Bisa aja si _Yellow Flash_ ini lagi nagih hutang ke Naruto waktu itu! Iya 'kan! Ayolah... masa dengan Naruto _sih_? _My Gosh_! *esmosi*

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **TAPI TEMARI-CHAN! APA KAU TAK MENYADARI PANDANGAN KAKANDA(?) _YELLOW FLASH_ PADA NARUTO? DIA SERING BERJALAN MELEWATI KELAS KITA! LIRIKANNYA ITULOH! SELALU KE ARAH NARUTOO! TTATT *Ops, _sorry_. Lupa _capslock_ gak dimatiin*

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **NANI! o_o

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **TIDAK MUNGKIIIN! ;A;

**Ino Flowers Forever: **NOOOOOO! TT^TT

Hening.

Naruto semakin menganga dan melotot menatap itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya hampir tak berkedip sama sekali. Gosip ini sudah terlalu jauh dan kacau. Dan _Yellow Flash_? Siapa pula si _Yellow Flash _ini? Dia tak kenal dan tak tahu mengenai sosok orang yang sudah digosipkan PDKT dengannya itu.

Ia harus segera meluruskan semua ini.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Umm... maaf teman-teman. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa kalian membicarakanku seperti ini? A-Aku tidak mengerti dengan gosip _Yellow Flash_ ini. Apa hubungannya denganku, hah? Tolong jangan membicarakan gosip yang tidak jelas seperti ini!

Naruto semakin tak sabaran menunggu respon. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat beberapa notifikasi dengan cepat menghantam akun _Facebook_nya.

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Nah, akhirnya Naruto di sini! Kita bisa tahu kepastiannya sekarang!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **Ah, iya benar! Naruto! Apa yang dikatakan Sakura ini benar? Mengenai _Yellow Flash_, apa ia sungguh-sungguh ingin ber-PDKT denganmu? Apa dia memendam rasa padamu? Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto!

Sebulir keringat lagi-lagi mengalir di samping kening Naruto. Ia yang bertanya kenapa malah mereka yang balik bertanya padanya?

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua ini!

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **JANGAN PURA-PURA TAK TAHU, NARUTO! AKUI SAJA! BUKTINYA SUDAH ADA! _YELLOW FLASH _MENYUKAIMU 'KAN? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN... KALIAN SUDAH MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH!

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **HAH?

**Hinata Hyuuga Lebih Suka Diam: **Sa-Sakura-chan, ka-kau lupa mematikan _capslock_ lagi... ^^;

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Ops... maaf! Ayo, akui saja, Naruto! Semua gosip ini benar 'kan!

...

Hening.

Baiklah...

Ini memang harus segera diluruskan.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **... Dengarkan aku, Teman-teman. Jujur, aku tak paham dengan semua ini. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua tuduhan yang sudah kalian berikan padaku. Dan lagi... aku sungguh tak tahu, siapa _YELLOW FLASH_ yang kalian maksudkan ini, hah? Aku TIDAK TAHU siapa dia!

Tak ada respon untuk sesaat. Naruto yakin, pasti para mahasiswi itu sedang syok.

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Hah? Tidak tahu? O_o"

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Hahahaha! Lelucon _loe_ tuh nggak lucu sama sekali! *ngakak*

**Ino Flowers Forever: **Hari gini nggak tahu _Yellow Flash_? yang benar saja! Ahahahahahaha!

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Ckckckck...Sudahlah, Naruto! Tak perlu berakting! Kalau ingin berbohong, berbohonglah dengan elit! Tak tahu siapa itu _Yellow Flash_? Ahahaha! Leluconmu itu lebih parah dari lelucon-lelucon garingnya Sai!

Naruto menggertakan giginya. Lipatan sewot mulai terbentuk di keningnya. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dasar para penggosip yang keras kepala!

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Hei, dengar! Aku ini serius! Aku SAMA SEKALI TAK TAHU siapa gerangan si _YELLOW FLASH_ itu! Aku justru bertanya pada kalian semua karena aku ingin tahu kebenarannya! Dan kalian malah menuduhku sebagai pembohong? Sebenarnya siapa mahasiswa senior yang kalian bicarakan ini, hah! Aku sama sekali tak tahu dan tak kenal dengannya!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **APA? JA-JADI KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH TIDAK TAHU? O_O"

**Hinata Hyuuga Lebih Suka Diam: **I-Ino-chan, _capslock_nya... ^^;

Naruto memutar kedua _cobalt_nya melihat respon itu. Dengan cepat, ia gerakkan jemarinya lagi untuk mengetik balasan.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Ya! Aku tak tahu! Sebaiknya kalian segera jelaskan padaku, siapa gerangan si _Yellow Flash_ itu!

Sejenak jeda. Pada akhirnya, notifikasi kembali menghantam.

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **_Gue_ yakin gosip ini memang tidak benar. Lihat saja, Naruto saja tidak tahu siapa si _YELLOW FLASH _ini? Apalagi PDKT? Jashin... sungguh tak ada harapan. *_facepalm_*

**Ino Flowers Forever: **Hah! Aku sedikit lega mengetahui hal ini. Kau ingin tahu siapa gerangan _Yellow Flash_ itu, eh Naruto? Dia adalah mahasiswa senior yang waktu itu mengajakmu ke sudut jalan. "Berdua". Cobalah kau ingat-ingat lagi! Aku yakin kau pasti tahu siapa dia!

"Ke sudut jalan? Berdua?" kedua alis Naruto bertaut serius. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Mahasiswa senior... yang mengajaknya pergi ke sudut jalan berdua saja sepulang dari kampus. Hmm... yang dia ingat, waktu itu memang sepertinya ada seseorang. Ya, seorang mahasiswa senior yang memintanya untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyan _interview_ untuk tugas risetnya. Mahasiswa senior berwajah tampan... dengan kedua mata _cobalt_. Rambutnya... pirang keemasan, sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja bagian depannya lebih panjang. Dan... dan... dia...

...

Hening.

Kedua _cobalt_ Naruto terbelalak semakin lebar.

Tidak mungkin. _Yellow Flash_ itu jangan-jangan...

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Jangan-jangan _Yellow Flash _yang kalian semua maksudkan ini adalah... Namikaze Minato-senpai?

...

...

...

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **_JACKPOT FOR YOU! _BENAAARR! AKHIRNYA KAU MENGERTI JUGA! YANG KAMI MAKSUD DI SINI ADALAH MINATO-SENPAI! IA SEDANG BER-PDKT DENGANMU 'KAN, NARUTO? IA MENYUKAIMU 'KAN!

**Hinata Hyuuga Lebih Suka Diam: **_Capslock_ lagi, Sakura-chan...

**Naruto Maniak Ramen:** WTF! Hei, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Sakura? Kalian semua salah paham! Aku memang kenal dengan Minato-senpai, tapi aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **BOHONG! LALU BUKTINYA APA, HAH! WAKTU ITU DIA MENGAJAKMU KE SUDUT JALAN BERDUA SAJA!

To Hinata: Jangan ingatkan akan _capslock_. Aku sengaja menulisnya dengan huruf besar!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **Ya, aku setuju dengan Sakura! Pasti ada apa-apa di antara kalian!

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Akui saja semuanya, Naruto! Kau tak bisa berkilah lagi!

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara _loe_ dengan Minato, hah?

Naruto menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Kumpulan mahasiswi ini memang sudah tersesat dalam labirin kesalahpahaman. Demi Jashin... hanya karena seorang mahasiswa senior mengajaknya ke sudut jalan berdua saja, bukan berarti ada hubungan di situ 'kan? Naruto lekas memijat dahinya perlahan-lahan. Ia mulai merasa pusing.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu. Waktu itu, memang ia mengajakku pergi ke sudut jalan. Kami berdua saja di situ dan dia ingin meminta bantuanku untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan _interview_ darinya demi tugas risetnya itu. Ia ingin mencari beberapa responden dan kebetulan, ia memilihku waktu itu! Tak ada apa-apa di antara kami! Aku berani bersumpah! Aku bahkan tak pernah menemuinya semenjak kejadian itu!

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Alasan! Lalu apa bisa kau menjelaskan, kenapa Minato-senpai selalu berjalan melewati kelas kita dan ia selalu menatapmu, Naruto! SELALU menatap ke arahmu!

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Hah? Se-Selalu menatapku?

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Jangan bilang bahwa kau tak tahu akan hal ini! Di tengah-tengah jam materi, terkadang Minato-senpai selalu berjalan melewati kelas kita bersama beberapa kawannya. Dan ia selalu melirik ke arahmu Naruto! Tatapan matanya ituloh! Bisa bicara!(?) Ia menatapmu seperti kau adalah orang yang begitu berharga saja baginya!

"Masa _sih_?" Naruto lekas berparas aneh. Mahasiswa berambut emas itu seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan Sakura. _Yellow Flash_ sering berjalan melewati kelas mereka hanya untuk... menatapnya? Hah, jelas saja Naruto tak akan menyadari hal ini.

Kerjaan dia di kelas hanyalah untuk tidur.

Dan jika dipikir-pikir, buat apa mahasiswa senior jenius macam Minato yang dikenal dengan reputasinya dalam menghasilkan riset yang begitu berkualitas, bisa memendam perasaan terhadap anak pemalas macam Naruto? Sungguh, kenyataan ini seakan mustahil. Dan lagi, Naruto juga tak pernah berhubungan dengan mahasiswa jenius itu. Ia sudah tak pernah bertemu dan kenal dekat dengan orang itu.

Dan sekarang...

Kenapa gosipnya mendadak simpang siur begini?

Sungguh, sekali penggosip, tetaplah penggosip. Melebih-lebihkan hal sepele sehingga menjadi sebuah persoalan yang cukup serius. Naruto sungguh tak paham akan jalan pikiran Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Hah... mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan kecurigaan _Fangirls-Rage_?

Naruto sungguh berharap bahwa insiden _interview_ yang diadakan Minato itu tak terjadi padanya.

Demi Jashin...

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Hah, sudahlah. Terserah kalian ingin berspekulasi seperti apa, tapi yang jelas, tak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara aku dan Minato-senpai. Jika kalian tak percaya, silahkan saja kalian bertanya sendiri padanya. Aku tak ingin membesar-besarkan gosip ini. Dan jika kalian masih saja curiga, sebaiknya coba kalian pikirkan lagi, buat apa Minato-senpai memendam perasaan terhadap orang sepertiku? Aku yakin kalian juga setuju padaku jika kemungkinan hal itu terjadi adalah... "mustahil"

Dan pernyataan Naruto itu sepertinya membuat dimensi perenungan menghantam mereka semua. Kedua _cobalt_ tertutup rapat. Sudah cukup. Ia pun lekas keluar dari situs jejaring sosial itu. Terdiam sejenak.

Masa bodoh dengan spekulasi yang mereka gemakan.

Naruto tak peduli... dan tak terlalu memikirkan hal yang sifatnya...

Utopis seperti ini.

* * *

_Konoha University._

Itulah sebuah tempat dimana Naruto memperjuangkan pendidikannya. Pemuda berambut emas itu tak menampakkan raut antusiasme yang pasti. Ia hanya terdiam di kelas, baru saja selesai menyerahkan laporannya pada Sasuke. Rekan berambut _raven_nya itu tampak menggerakkan kedua _onyx_nya untuk meneliti setiap rentetan kata yang sudah dihasilkan oleh kinerja nalar Naruto. Dahinya berkerut untuk sesaat. Skeptis.

"Apa ini? Kenapa beberapa paragrafnya tidak terlalu efisien untuk dimengerti?"

Protes itu membuat Naruto geram. Mengertikah dia bahwa Naruto bersusah payah menyelesaikan tugas itu di tengah kalut labirin nalarnya?

"Sudahlah, _Teme_! Yang penting aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku yakin seluruh kesalahanku akan tertutupi dengan setengah tugas yang sudah kau kerjakan kemarin!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak perlu ngotot begitu, _Dobe_!" Sasuke memicingkan kedua _onyx_nya. Usaha itu sukses membuat Naruto memalingkan kedua _cobalt_nya ke samping.

Ngotot?

Apa benar begitu?

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, sebagian kinerja nalar Naruto mulai kacau.

'Apa semua ini karena gosip kemarin?' ya, batin Naruto hanya dapat menggemakan pertanyaan yang sangat retoris. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Ini semua hanya gosip 'kan? Bukan sebuah realitas?

Tak perlu dipikirkan.

Semua ini hanya akan membuat sakit kepala saja.

"Maafkan aku, _Teme_. Aku sungguh tak ingin berdebat sekarang." Sasuke tampak mendengus skeptis mendengar itu. Dan menafikkan kecurigaan itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada. Helaan napas lekas dilakukan oleh Naruto. Rasa kantuk semakin merajalela dan sesuatu hal yang tak diduga sebelumnya lekas mengintervensi momen itu.

"Kami-sama! Kecurigaanku ternyata benar 'kan! Lihat ini teman-teman! Cepat kalian baca status yang dibuat oleh _Yellow Flash_!"

"NANI!"

Sungguh tak salah jikalau kedua _cobalt_ Naruto yang hampir saja tertutup karena rasa kantuknya, kini mendadak terbuka dengan begitu lebarnya. Terbelalak berlumur akan rasa syok. Mulut menganga. Kedua pandangannya kini secara otomatis mulai tertuju ke arah Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mahasiswi berambut _pink_ itu tampak menunjukkan ponselnya pada Ino dan yang lainnya. Dan Naruto sungguh tak senang akan hal ini.

"Ya ampun! I-Ini sungguhan dari _Yellow Flash_?" Ino beraut horor. Sakura mengangguk dengan begitu yakin.

"Aku serius! Coba perhatikan ini! Perhatikan!"

Dan beberapa mahasiswi yang lainnya pun mulai mengerubungi Sakura. Panorama heboh itu membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan mahasiswa senior yang hasil risetnya selalu bagus itu?"

Naruto merutuk pelan, ia tak ingin ikut campur lagi. "Biarkan saja mereka, _Teme_. Pasti mereka akan bergosip lagi. Aku sudah lelah diserbu tuduhan miring di _Facebook_ kemarin."

"Ah, soal PDKT itukah? Aku sedikit ragu dengan gosip itu," gumam Sasuke singkat. Ia tampak termenung sejenak. Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu ragu lagi, _Teme_! Sudah jelas kalau gosip itu tidak benar! Demi Jashin... ada apa dengan kalian semua akhir-akhir ini..." pemuda berambut emas itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi. Dan Sasuke pun tampak siaga saat sekumpulan mahasiswi itu mulai menatap ke arah Naruto seraya berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan miring.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai mencurigaimu, _Dobe_. Kau tak bisa menganggap remeh gosip ini jika kau ingin hidupmu tenang tanpa gangguan dari mereka."

"Graah! Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku, hah! Apa salahku? Kenapa mereka tak percaya dengan perkataanku? Kami-sama! Aku berani bersumpah jika aku tak memendam perasaan apapun pada _Yellow Flash! _Tak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami!" rasa frustasi semakin menenggelamkan nalar Naruto. Sasuke tampak menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Menurutku, tak ada salahnya kau membuktikan rumor ini sendiri, _Dobe_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah... memang sudah jelas bahwa kau tak memendam perasaan apapun terhadap _Yellow Flash_. Dan aku yakin, memang tak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Tapi, inti dari gosip ini lebih berpusat pada _Yellow Flash_ itu sendiri. Gosipnya adalah... ia sedang melakukan usaha PDKT denganmu. Bukan kau yang PDKT, tapi 'dia'. Dan memang, kau beranggapan bahwa hal itu mustahil tapi bagaimana dengan _Yellow Flash _sendiri? Peluang bahwa gosip ini adalah kenyataan itu besar, Naruto. Kau tak bisa beralasan atas dasar subyektifmu sendiri."

Mendengar penjelasan itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sungguh sukses membuat mulut Naruto menganga lebar. Ia terkejut. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika memang gosip miring ini sungguh menjadi kenyataan. _Yellow Flash_ PDKT dengannya? Di tengah-tengah keterbatasan rasa empati dalam diri Naruto, bisa saja hal itu terjadi di luar sepengetahuan mahasiswa junior itu. Mulut Naruto terkatup dengan rapatnya. Ribuan pertanyaan menghantam nalarnya tapi tak satupun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Ini benar-benar gila!

"Ti-Tidak, _Teme_. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. I-ini hanya gosip dan Minato-senpai tidak mungkin... uhh... ti-tidak mungkin-"

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Tak perlu berkilah. Kau tak ingin rumor ini menganggu hidupmu lebih lama lagi, bukan? Sebaiknya segeralah mencari kebenaran dibalik semua ini. Jika memang kau ingin membuktikan bahwa gosip ini tidak benar, maka buktikanlah! Buktikanlah dengan realitas yang _valid_. Opinimu tak akan bisa diterima oleh mereka tanpa bukti. Kau harus membuktikannya..."

Benar.

Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Naruto harus mencari bukti. Jika memang ia ingin membuktikan bahwa gosip ini tidak benar, maka ia haruslah mencari kebenarannya. Dan buat apa merasa takut jika memang ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa gosip ini hanyalah kabar burung semata? Seharusnya, ia optimis dalam mengorek kebenaran di balik ini.

Ya, ia memang harus segera menyelidiki hal ini sendiri.

Pemuda berambut emas itu lekas menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau benar, _Teme_. Sepertinya aku harus mencari kebenaran di balik semua ini." sebuah paparan seringai mulai tampak di paras Sasuke. Ia memejamkan kedua _onyx_nya seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Baguslah. Aku akan membantumu dalam hal ini, _Dobe_. Karena aku juga cukup penasaran dengan segenap omong kosong ini." Naruto mengangguk sepakat. Dan dimulailah misi itu.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus menyelidiki hal ini darimana, _Teme_?"

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke menyipit. Ia pun menatap lurus ke depan.

"Untuk awalan, kita mulai dengan rumor mengenai kebiasaan _Yellow Flash _yang sering melewati kelas kita... hanya untuk melihatmu." kedua alis Naruto bertaut serius mendengar itu. Nalarnya pun kembali masuk dalam dimensi retrospek. Ya, waktu itu Sakura dan yang lainnya sempat membicarakan hal ini di _Facebook_ kemarin. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya jika selama jam materi, ia tetap berjaga dan tak tertidur...

Dan memperhatikan lalu lalang orang yang melewati kelasnya.

Ya, mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk.

* * *

Suara tapak kaki menggema di penjuru lorong kampus. Dua figur pemuda tampak berjalan dengan ritme pelan menuju ke arah ruang perpustakaan. Beberapa mahasiswi yang kebetulan saja lewat di satu lorong yang sama dengan dua figur itu tampak _salting_ dengan wajah merona merah. Itu jelas, mengingat salah satu figur pemuda yang berjalan itu adalah sesosok figur pemuda yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya.

Hasil risetnya selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi. Ya, reputasi itu selalu bisa dipertahankan olehnya. Paras Dewa menjadi sebuah anugerah dan kelebihan fisiknya. Sempurna. Dan sosoknya sudah menjadi idola bagi para mahasiswi dan segenap kaum hawa.

Dan terkadang, ia sungguh tak suka dengan hal itu. Karena lingkup gerak dan privasinya seakan diintimidasi.

"Kau ingin kita lewat kelas sosial politik angkatan junior lagi?" figur satunya yang berambut kelabu dan memakai masker di wajahnya, lantas melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah jelas akan jawabannya itu. Ini adalah rutinitasnya. Untuk mendampingi rekannya itu menengok keadaan seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Dan figur pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata _cobalt_ mulai mengulum simpulan senyum. Ia gemakan jawaban dengan serpihan determinasi tinggi. "Iya, Kakashi. Kita akan melewati kelas itu lagi."

"Hahaha... aku yakin, anak yang kau perhatikan itu pasti tertidur lagi di kelas." Kakashi tampak menggelengkan kepala dengan seringai sarkas. Rekannya itu tertawa dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku suka melihatnya tertidur seperti itu. Dan aku... tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

* * *

"Graah! Aku mengantuk!"

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, _Dobe_! Kau akan melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari semua penyelidikan kita ini." Naruto tampak mengacak-acak rambut emasnya mendengar itu. Jam materi mulai berjalan dan di saat seperti ini biasanya ia sudah terlarut dalam dimensi mimpi. Kawan berambut _raven_nya itu berusaha untuk menghalangi Naruto agar tidak tidur. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Chikuso! Tidak bisakah kau saja yang menjadi saksi matanya, _Teme_? Aku sudah tak kuat dan ingin segera tertidur!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai sinis terpapar di parasnya. "Hah! Sebaiknya kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, _Dobe_. Rumor ini menyangkut tentangmu dan seharusnya kau sendiri yang melihat kebenarannya."

Sebenci-bencinya Naruto menafikkan hal itu, tapi yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Sebaiknya ia yang melihat sendiri akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Dan yang membuat pemuda berambut emas itu muak adalah... sekumpulan respon sarkasme hiperbolik yang ditorehkan oleh para mahasiswi yang saat ini menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Hah! Tumben kau tak tidur. Apa kau ingin bermain mata dengan _Yellow Flash_, eh Naruto?" Temari sedikit sinis. Naruto hanya memutar kedua _cobalt_nya.

"Bermain mata? Hahahaha! Lucu sekali... aku hanya ingin membuktikan rumor ini. Kenapa kau masih saja begitu sentimen dan skeptis padaku, hah?" Naruto mulai memijat dahinya perlahan. "Dan aku yakin, gosip kalian ini tidak benar. _Yellow Flash _tak akan melewati kelas kita hanya untuk melihatku."

Temari mulai memaparkan seringai sarkas. Ia gemakan tawa pelan dan kembali melontarkan tatapan skeptis. "Kita lihat saja, Naruto..."

Dan Naruto kembali memutar kedua _cobalt_nya. Keyakinan yang terbangun di dalam benaknya perlahan luntur saat suara tapak kaki seseorang mulai menggema di penjuru lorong.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Su-Suara tapak kaki...? _Dobe_, perhatikan ke arah depan. Akan ada orang yang akan berjalan melewati kelas kita!" Sasuke memberi peringatan. Dan Naruto beserta beberapa mahasiswi pun mulai siaga memperhatikan pintu kelas.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki semakin dekat.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto. Ia hanya dapat menelan ludah. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke juga memicing serius. Sedang Temari dan yang lain masih tampak sentimen.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ya, sedikit lagi.

Lantai memperlihatkan jatuhnya bayangan langkah kaki seseorang. Hampir setengah penghuni kelas menahan napasnya. Figur itu semakin terlihat.

TAP!

Dan betapa syoknya semua saksi mata saat mengetahui siapa figur yang melewati kelas mereka itu.

Figur itu adalah...

...

...

...

...

"Heh! Buat apa kalian lirik-lirik ke arahku, hah! Mau kurajam kalian semua dengan ular-ularku, hah! Kembali belajar, Anak-anak tengik!"

Jedaaar!

Dan semua penghuni kelas seakan ingin terjatuh ke bawah saat sesosok figur pria berambut hitam panjang sedang membawa ular kini tampak membentak-bentak mereka. Figur pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orochimaru. Dosen yang menangani...

Jurusan kebidanan.

"Jiaah! Ternyata yang lewat adalah Pak Orochimaru. Aku kira target kita tadi!" Naruto tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya. Ya, sepertinya ia yakin bahwa rumor ini memang tidaklah benar. "Sudahlah, _Teme_. Sepertinya memang semua ini tidak-"

"_Dobe_, pe-perhatikan ke depan... perhatikan ke depan sekarang!"

"Eh?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut heran saat melihat respon Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tersebut tampak terbelalak seraya menunjukkan jarinya ke arah pintu kelas. Naruto mulai terhenyak. Dengan hati-hati, ia arahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah depan. Dan rasa syok pun mengguyur benaknya dalam sekejap.

Tepat, setelah Orochimaru berlalu...

Dua figur pria terlihat menapakkan kaki melewati kelas Naruto.

Masa seakan beku.

Dan Naruto pun seakan tercekat saat ada seorang figur pria berambut keemasan tampak berhenti sejenak di depan kelasnya. Figur itu mengarahkan kedua mata _cobalt_nya ke arah sosok Naruto.

Terperanjat.

Dia adalah mahasiswa senior itu. Sesosok mahasiswa senior yang baru-baru ini tertimpa gosip PDKT dengan Naruto. Ternyata yang dikatakan para mahasiswi itu memanglah benar. Mahasiswa senior itu ternyata lewat hanya untuk menatap Naruto.

Dan pemuda itu juga tampak sedikit terkejut saat tahu bahwa subyek yang ia tatap ternyata tidak tidur di kelas seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu membuat mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain dalam diam.

Berpandangan dengan begitu lekat dan intens.

Naruto seakan membeku saat mahasiswa senior itu melayangkan senyum lembut ke arahnya. Kedua _cobalt_ itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut... sangat amat lembut.

Dan figur itu pun berlalu... meninggalkan nalar Naruto yang terhantam akan satu konklusi mutlak. Ya, sebagian dari rumor itu memang benar. Dan mulut Naruto pun terbuka...

Membisikkan kebenaran.

"Minato-senpai..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Aish! Saya gak niat publish fic ini sebenernya. Tapi berhubung sekarang ini ultah Minato, akhirnya kupublish aja fic ini meski temanya bukan tema ultah! Status saya semi hiatus dikarenakan tak ada guru privat yang mengajari saya belajar *Jleeb* Jadinya ya... begitulah. Masih sempat aja saya mengetik sampah macam gini. ;A;

Dan untuk Namikaze Minato saya ucapkan OTANJOUBI OMODETOU! XDD

Akhir kata, don't forget to **REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Second Rumors

**Summary:** Rumor menggemparkan melanda Naruto di Facebook! "Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!" l "Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto? l "Katanya sih... Yellow Flash!" l "WTF!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bizzare Rumors © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Facebook isn't mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Second Rumors-**

Rumor itu benar.

Naruto beku untuk sesaat. Nalar tertahan dalam dimensi tak percaya. Baru saja menerjemahkan respon obyek yang ia lihat pada kinerja otaknya. _Yellow Flash_ baru saja lewat. Lewat tepat di depan kelasnya.

Menatapnya.

Tersenyum padanya.

Dan kini, dia sudah seperti patung badut yang baru saja dilempari kue. Terdiam untuk sesaat. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Disertai dengan paras aneh. Membisu.

"_Dobe_?" Sasuke khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir. Kawan berambut emasnya itu sudah menjelma menjadi seorang anak autis. Ia melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan kedua _cobalt_ itu, berharap bahwa usahanya bisa membuat Naruto kembali ke alam realitas. Tapi sia-sia. Butuh waktu lebih lama lagi agar Naruto bisa tersadar dari kungkuman lamunannya. Mahasiswa bermata _onyx_ itupun menghela napas. Ia mulai menggeram saat mendengar bentuk konkrit sentimental dari beberapa mahasiswi yang baru saja melihat fenomena itu.

"Hah, tuh 'kan benar! _Yellow Flash_ lewat di depan kelas kita lagi hanya untuk melihat Naruto!" Tenten tampak sinis. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada figur Naruto. Dan Temari lekas memaparkan seringai menantang. Ditatapnya mahasiswa bermata _cobalt_ itu dengan begitu serius.

"Kau sudah tak bisa menafikkan ini, Naruto. Dia benar-benar berniat ingin melakukan 'pendekatan'... denganmu." nada terakhir Temari semakin mengalami penekanan intonasi. Naruto langsung tersadar berkat hal itu. Mahasiswa berambut emas itu lekas menatap tajam ke arah gadis maniak kipas tersebut.

"Hah! Kuakui bahwa sepertinya, rumor jika Minato-senpai melewati kelas kita hanya untuk melihatku itu memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti ia memiliki perasaan terhadapku! Kenyataan ini masih belum cukup kuat untuk membuktikan apapun!"

Braak!

Meja Naruto tergebrak dengan cukup keras. Ternyata aksi penggebrakan itu dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau jangan besar kepala. Kami masih memiliki banyak bukti untuk membuktikan bahwa _Yellow Flash_ memendam rasa terhadapmu," mahasiswi bermata _emerald_ itu lekas menodongkan ponselnya di hadapan Naruto. "Lihatlah status ini. Ini dibuat langsung oleh Namikaze Minato-senpai."

"Huh?" kedua alis Naruto bertaut. Dengan skeptis, pemuda itupun lekas meraih ponsel Sakura dan memperhatikan layar ponsel itu dengan seksama. Sasuke juga ikut berdiri di samping Naruto untuk melihatnya.

Dan realitas mengejutkan pun menghantam penglihatan mereka berdua.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Hasil risetku kemarin sepertinya kurang memuaskan.

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Kurang memuaskan bagaimana?

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Respon dari para responden yang kukumpulkan tidaklah terlalu menarik, Kakashi...

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Oh...

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Hohoho, kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka dengan hasil risetmu kemarin, Minato.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Eh? Ada Pak Dosen Jiraiya-san di sini ^^ Ehehehe... Iya, Pak. Saya juga merasa seperti itu. Hasil riset kali ini agak sedikit hambar.

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Ya. Mungkin respon dari para responden juga menentukan. Aku lebih suka dengan hasil risetmu kemarin. Ada seorang responden yang pemikirannya sangat unik. Siapa namanya... umm... Nar... Narto atau apalah itu?

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: ***sweatdrop* Na-Narto? Umm... mungkin maksud bapak adalah... responden Naruto?

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Ah, iya benar! Naruto! Hohoho! Pendapat anak itu unik sekali. Aku suka itu. Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya menjadi respondenmu lagi, Minato?

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Ah, saya tidak enak, Pak. Saya juga kurang dekat dengan Naruto. Waktu itu juga... saya tak sengaja menemuinya sepulang dari kampus. Saya lihat dia... cukup menarik dan... ya sudah, akhirnya saya memintanya menjadi responden saya waktu itu. Ternyata hasil risetnya cukup memuaskan berkat ide dari dia juga. ^^

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Hoo... begitu. Oh ya, kau bilang dia... menarik? Apa yang membuat Narto begitu menarik di matamu?

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Uhh... Naruto, Pak. Bukan Narto.

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Oh, iya. Maaf! Aku lupa! Ohohoho... Ah, siapa tadi namanya?

Plak!

Naruto hanya dapat menepuk jidat menatap itu. Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Chikuso... Jiraiya ini dosen jurusan apa, hah? Benar-benar tidak sopan!" Naruto tampak kesal. Sasuke tak mampu lagi membendung tawanya.

"Ahahaha... sudahlah, _Dobe_. Sebaiknya kita lihat komen selanjutnya."

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Ah, yang membuat NARUTO menarik di mata saya waktu itu karena... ya, karena dia kelihatan menarik saja, Pak. Itu saja. :)

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Maaf buat _capslock_nya, Pak. Ehehehe...

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Hmm...

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Bohong, Pak. Minato-san memang tertarik sepenuhnya pada mahasiswa junior itu. Saya tidak sengaja melihatnya melamun di kelas dan menyebut nama Naruto.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **HEEH? O_O"

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Na-Nani? O_o"

"Aaarrggh! _Username_ Aniki kenapa begitu? Itachi Uchiha idola Sasuke? _Bullshit_! _Baka Aniki_! Budak narsis!" Sasuke tampak melotot, jengkel. Segenap penghuni kelas mulai tertawa melihat reaksi dari sang Uchiha muda itu. Dan Naruto terlalu fokus pada kumpulan komennya sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa rekannya itu sudah emosi karena terlalu malu.

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Kau serius, Itachi? Minato melamun dan menyebutkan nama anak itu? :/

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Iya, saya berani bersumpah, Pak. Saya sering melihat Minato-san melamun di perpustakaan. Terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri. Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan tanyakan Kakashi. Aku benar 'kan, Kakashi?

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Ah, iya. Saya sepakat dengan Itachi. Akhir-akhir ini juga, Minato seringkali meminta saya untuk menemaninya berjalan melewati kelas Naruto. Sepertinya... ada tanda-tanda itu, Pak. Ehehehe...

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Ohohohohoh... begitu! Aku paham sekarang! Ternyata murid kebanggaanku sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya! Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama kau bergumul pada risetmu, Minato... pada akhirnya ada yang mencuri hatimu, eh? Beruntung sekali anak yang bernama Narto itu. Fuhuhuhuh! *smirk*

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Tu-Tnggu, se-seprtinyaa adaa kesalhphaman di simnni!1 Sa-Saya... Saayya tidk... tdakk... imni smuaa tdak benaar!1

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Hahaha... Pak, lihatlah! Minato gugup sampai mengetik penuh _typo_ seperti itu!

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Sudahlah, Minato-san. Akui saja. Jujur itu lebih baik. ^^

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Kau membuatku mendapat inspirasi terbaru untuk novelku, Minato. Fuhuhuhu... benar-benar tak terduga. Pasangan manis antara kau dan mahasiswa junior imitasimu yang bernama Narto. Aww... manisnya masa muda itu. Aku jadi iri. Hohohoho... XDDD

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: ***sweatdrop*Ah, semua ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Ini tidak benar! Dan Pak Jiraiya, nama anak itu Naruto! Bukan Narto!

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Hahaha. Sedari tadi, aku sudah membaca komen-komen kalian. Dan aku berani memastikan, Pak Jiraiya, bahwa dari analisa pengetikan, tekanan dan psikis Minato saat ini, aku berani menjamin bahwa memang Minato sedang jatuh cinta. Yang paling terlihat adalah... Minato selalu membenahi nama NARUTO yang bapak sangka Narto tadi. *evil laugh*

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **EEH?FUGAKU! APA-APAAN KAU INI! KAU TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR DALAM HAL INI!

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Haha, aku suka dengan gayamu, Nii-san! Tak heran kau adalah mahasiswa senior dengan nilai tertinggi dalam jurusan psikologi. =)

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Tinggal menunggu waktu Minato jadian saja dengan mahasiswa junior pujaannya itu, semuanya. Kita harus bersiap diri untuk menagih traktiran pada Minato! LOL!

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Hohohoho! Aku setuju denganmu, Kakashi! Hal yang paling ditunggu dalam kasus ini adalah... traktiran! Ahahahaha! XDD

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Hehe... LIKE THIS! *Smirk*

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Kalian ini... =_="

**Tsunade Travolta Sang Ratu Judi: **Hei, hei! Kalian ini! Kenapa malah menggosip tak jelas di FB begini, hah! Ini 'kan masih belum masuk jam makan siang!

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **O_o" Tsu-Tsunade-sensei? Uhh... *off*

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Ah, ma-maafkan saya, Tsunade-sensei! Sa-Saya off sekarang! Permisi semuanya!

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Saya juga akan off.

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: ***off*

...

...

...

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Err... Hai, Sayang... :DD *grins*

**Tsunade Travolta Sang Ratu Judi: **... CEPAT KAU SEGERA URUS LAPORAN NILAI DI RUANG DOSEN, MESUM! AWAS JIKA KAU KETAHUAN LAGI MENGGODA PARA MAHASISWI VIA _PRIVAT MESSAGE_! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU!

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **GYAAA! *OFF*

...

Hening.

Serentetan komentar di _Facebook_ itu membuat Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak. Kedua _cobalt_nya seakan menerawang, syok. Sedang Sasuke hanya dapat menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya karena malu akan tingkah tak jelas dari kedua saudaranya itu. Kakak-kakaknya itu sungguh tak tahu malu dalam membuat _username _di situs jejaring sosial itu. Mereka sungguh tampak seperti sekumpulan marga Uchiha yang dikenal narsis. Ah, persoalan itu tidaklah terlalu subtansial saat ini. Karena Sakura sudah tampak menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada dan melayangkan tatapan skeptis pada Naruto.

"Nah, apa kau bisa menafikkan realitas ini, Naruto? Inilah sumber bukti yang menyebabkan rumor _Yellow Flash_ sedang berPDKT denganmu semakin menyebar luas. Aku membuat rumor seperti itu bukan tanpa bukti! Lihat sekarang? Semua ucapanku terbukti 'kan? Mahasiswa senior Namikaze Minato... benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto!"

BRAAK!

Suara gebrakan meja mengintervensi momen tegang itu. Naruto menggebrak mejanya. Kedua tangannya masihlah terkepal dengan cukup erat. Deretan giginya tergertak. Ini belum cukup.

Realitas ini belum cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya.

"Kalian tahu 'kan bahwa di sini, rekan-rekan Minato-senpai sedang menggoda dia dalam tanda kutip "bercanda". Minato-senpai tak menyatakan secara terang-terangan di situ bahwa dia memang memendam perasaan terhadapku! Ia tak mengakui apa-apa di situ! Ia hanya tertarik padaku sebagai seorang responden! Tak lebih dari itu!" Naruto bersikeras mengonfrontasi spekulasi Sakura. Mahasiswi berambut merah muda itu tetap tak melunturkan seringai sinisnya.

"Hah, memang ia tak terang-terangan mengakuinya, tapi bagaimana dengan sikapnya selama ini? Ia diam-diam memperhatikanmu, Naruto! Selalu lewat di depan kelas kita! Setiap hari! Setiap saat! Hanya untuk mencuri kesempatan untuk melihatmu! Jika memang ia tak memiliki perasaan terhadapmu, kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, hah!"

"..."

Hening. Naruto tak mampu menjawab. Bibir Sakura tertarik ke masing-masing sudut, mengulum simpulan senyum sinis.

"Haha... kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku 'kan? Itu menandakan bahwa rumor ini memanglah benar. _Yellow Flash_... sungguh-sungguh melakukan upaya pendekatan... terhadapmu." seringai kemenangan mulai tampak di paras cantik mahasiswi berambut _pink _itu. Naruto mulai jengkel dan semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Grahh! Berisik! Kalian semua menyebalkan!"

"_Dobe_!"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh, Naruto menghentakkan kedua kakinya untuk bergegas keluar kelas. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti rekannya itu dari belakang. Pemuda berambut emas itu lekas menjotos hamparan dinding lorong saat ia tiba di sana. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan miris.

"Mengapa mereka semua begitu menyebalkan seperti ini! Hanya karena ada rumor seperti ini, mereka seperti menatap rendah ke arahku. Chikuso!" Naruto menggeram jengkel. Ia berusaha menahan emosi. Sasuke hanya dapat menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Lekaslah ia menyandarkan diri di dinding lorong tepat di samping Naruto.

"Itu sudah jelas, _Dobe_. Mereka tak akan terima idola mereka menyukai seseorang seperti itu. Apalagi yang digosipkan sebagai tambatan hati dari idola mereka itu... adalah kau." Naruto lekas tertunduk saat pernyataan Sasuke merasuk ke dalam telinganya. Sebuah konklusi terbentuk dalam otaknya.

Masih ada usaha terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku akan mencari kebenaran secara mutlak, _Teme_. Dan aku yakin, tak akan ada yang bisa menafikkan usahaku ini."

Kedua alis Sasuke lantas bertaut. Segera ia tatap kawan bermata _cobalt_nya itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sebuah senyum determinasi tersimpul di mulut Naruto. Mahasiswa sospol junior itu melayangkan tatapan optimisnya lurus ke depan.

"Tak ada kebenaran hakiki selain dari hasil pernyataan narasumber itu sendiri, _Teme_. Aku akan menanyakan kebenaran ini secara langsung..."

...

...

"...pada Namikaze Minato-senpai."

* * *

Tidak tenang.

Rasa itu melanda benaknya. Ia tak akan bisa tenang dalam balutan momen yang mengkungkum realitanya. Namikaze Minato tampak pasrah di saat sebuah opini yang tak jelas, semakin merajai topik pembicaraan kawan-kawannya di dalam kelas. Opini itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu dan sulit berkosentrasi pada materi yang hendak ia serap ke dalam nalarnya.

Dan sepertinya, opini ini juga semakin menyebar luas di penjuru kampus.

"Hei, Minato! Tadi kau menengok _brondong_mu lagi, ya? Khekekekeke..."

Ya, pernyataan itu seakan membuat kepala Minato pening. Berkat kebiasaannya yang selalu ingin berjalan melewati kelas Naruto, aksi itu ditafsirkan sebagai sebuah aksi PDKT tertutup. Semakin banyak saja yang mencurigai bahwa ia memang memendam perasaan terhadap mahasiswa juniornya itu.

Bukannya ia tak bisa menafikkan hal itu secara mutlak...

Hanya saja, ia sendiri juga masih bingung dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda imitasinya itu.

Ia bertindak berdasarkan intuisinya saja.

Dan konsekuensi seperti inilah, yang harus diterima oleh Minato.

"Hoi, Kakashi. Tadi Minato sudah tersenyum berapa lama? Terus, ia sudah mengucapkan nama Naruto berapa kali? Kemarin, rekor tertingginya... ia sudah mengucapkan nama Naruto sebanyak tiga puluh kali dalam lamunannya di perpustakaan dan kelas. Belum dikalkulasikan dengan hasil lamunannya saat berada di rumah!" Obito tertawa lebar. Kakashi juga turut menyeringai jahil.

"Ah, sepertinya Minato sudah mengalami peningkatan. Tadi ia sudah menyebut nama Naruto sebanyak empat puluh kali ditambahkan combo paket senyum selama hampir dua puluh menit." segenap penghuni kelas berusaha keras menahan tawa mendengar itu. Dan obyek yang mereka bicarakan terlihat menggertakan giginya.

"Kalian ini... kenapa _sih_? Selalu saja usil padaku. Apa salahku, hah? Cepat katakan apa salahku terhadap kalian semua?" tak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah pernyataan itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Minato, bahu _Yellow Flash_ itu sudah tampak di tepuk oleh seorang mahasiswi.

"Haha, Minato... Minato. Kau memang tak memiliki kesalahan pada kami semua. Justru kami melakukan semua ini karena kau adalah seorang kawan yang kami banggakan dan sangat kami sayangi! Kami tak ingin melihatmu selalu berfokus pada analisa risetmu itu. Ayolah, _Yellow Flash_! Nalarmu membutuhkan napas! Sudah saatnya kau memanjakan hasrat hatimu itu dengan cinta!" Minato lekas memutar kedua _cobalt_nya mendengar pernyataan Anko. Dan kini, mahasiswa jenius itu harus mengernyit saat seseorang mulai mengacak-acak rambut emasnya.

"Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menyelamatkanmu dari neraka riset, Minato. Kau yang biasanya dikenal sebagai seorang mahasiswa dengan _trademark_ studi _oriented-holic_, ternyata mendadak bisa jatuh hati pada mahasiswa juniormu itu! Ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban Tuhan! Ia masih berbaik hati padamu dan ingin menyelamatkan hatimu! Sudah saatnya kau renggut hati mantan respondenmu itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidupmu! Sebagai tumpuan harapanmu! Hahahaha!" Hiashi Hyuuga menggemakan pernyataan dengan sangat optimis sekali. Minato hanya dapat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seraya menunduk.

"Kami-sama... kalian semua terlalu berlebihan..."

Nalar Minato mulai tenggelam dalam afeksi diri. Dalam retrospek, ia membayangkan, apa jadinya jika obyek yang ia amati itu tahu akan keadaan penghuni kelasnya yang seperti ini? Pasti hal itu akan semakin membuat Minato malu. Segenap kawan-kawannya bersatu, melakukan sebuah gerakan agar ia bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya. Apakah ini norak? Benar. Ini sangat norak sekali. Minato sekan menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang didewakan dalam kelasnya sendiri.

Perlakuan spesial ini membuatnya malu.

Daripada ia memikirkan hal tak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik ia memikirkan hasil pengamatannya tadi. Kedua _cobalt_ Minato mulai bersinar akan kilat ketertarikan.

'Tadi... tumben sekali ia tidak tidur di kelas?' batin Minato seakan tersenyum. Ia sungguh terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang terduduk di kelas dan menatapnya dengan kedua _cobalt_ itu. Biasanya, mantan respondennya itu terlelap dan ia hanya bisa melihat paras Naruto dengan mata terpejam dan tak jarang juga ia mendengkur. Mahasiswa juniornya itu sungguh tampak polos jika dalam keadaan tertidur. Dan entah kenapa, panorama itu selalu sukses membuat sebuah senyum tersimpul di paras Minato dengan refleksnya.

Pemuda imitasinya itu sungguh bagai sebuah magnet baginya.

Minato tak bisa berkilah bahwa ia semakin tertarik pada Naruto. Ah, biarlah opini tentang usaha PDKTnya itu menyebar. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang munafik. Memang tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan untuk Naruto. Meski rasa itu terwarnai akan keraguan. Mungkin saja keraguan itu muncul karena ia takut.

Takut akan penolakan.

Ia sedikit takut jika rasa itu tak terbalaskan. Lebih baik keadaan ini tetap seperti ini. Dan ia bisa memendam rasa itu... sendiri.

Dan kembali pada persoalan kawan-kawannya. Minato sungguh penasaran, jikalau ia mendapat perlakuan berlebihan seperti ini dari seluruh kawan-kawannya, kira-kira perlakuan apa yang akan didapatkan Naruto dari segenap penghuni kelasnya? Apakah perlakuan yang ia dapatkan juga berlebihankah? Minato yakin, rumor ini pasti juga akan berdampak pada Naruto karena reputasinya sebagai _Yellow Flash_, mahasiswa riset paling jenius di _Konoha University_. Dan ia sungguh berharap bahwa mantan respondennya itu tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu buruk.

Dan yang terpenting...

Jangan sampai anak itu tahu akan keadaan kelas Minato. Sekali lagi, Minato pasti akan mati karena malu akibat sikap berlebihan yang ditampakkan kawan-kawannya itu terhadapnya. Ia bagai bayi yang ditimang-timang oleh ibu kandungnya. Ah, sungguh. Jika sampai Naruto tahu akan perlakuan norak kawan-kawannya, hal itu akan sama saja dengan mimpi buruk.

Lagipula...

Minato sungguh optimis bahwa peluang Naruto untuk tahu akan keadaan kelasnya ini pasti sangat kecil. Mantan respondennya itu tak akan mungkin mendadak masuk ke dalam kelasnya, mencarinya dan melihat langsung keadaan kawan-kawannya, bukan?

Ya, peluang seperti itu sangat kecil terjadi.

Naruto tak akan tahu... dan tak perlu untuk tahu.

"Umm... permisi?"

Baiklah, sedikit iseng membayangkan. Ya, kalimat itu mungkin akan dikatakan oleh Naruto saat ia hendak memasuki kelas Minato. Dan kejadian seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi 'kan?

"Maaf menganggu para senpai yang ada di sini. Saya hanya ingin menemui Namikaze Minato-senpai."

Sungguh tepat. Itu pasti kalimat kedua yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah ia mengucapkan kata permisi. Dan sekali lagi, Minato yakin bahwa hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto? Mantan responden dari tugas risetnya Minato, ya? Mau mencari Minato? Itu, dia ada di situ!"

Dan salah satu kawannya pasti akan buka suara dan menunjuk ke arah bangkunya dengan cara _lebay_. Minato mulai tertawa. Haha... Ya, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Te-Terima kasih. Umm... bi-bisakah kalian suruh dia untuk menemuiku di... luar kelas?"

Ah, sedikit sentuhan sungkan pasti akan cocok menjadi sebuah warna untuk respon Naruto. Mahasiswa juniornya itu pasti akan menunggu di luar kelas, menanti Minato untuk segera keluar dengan cara di seret-seret oleh kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Sungguh, sebuah drama yang takkan mungkin terjadi.

"Hoi, Minato! Jangan melamun saja di situ! Brondongmu sudah menunggumu di luar!"

Hahaha... entah kenapa, semua sugesti ini mulai terasa nyata di benak Minato. Ia mulai merasa bahwa tubuhnya mulai ditarik-tarik dari bangkunya. Dan ia pun mulai di dorong dari arah belakang untuk segera melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar.

Tapi semua ini... hanya khayalannya, bukan?

"Ah, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membawa Minato-senpai keluar."

"Sama-sama. Tolong jaga dia ya, Naruto. Dia sepertinya sedang melamunkan dirimu lagi. Iya 'kan, Minato?"

"Huh?"

Dan kedua _cobalt_ Minato mulai terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri di luar kelas dengan beberapa kawan-kawannya di belakang dan di hadapannya kini...

Sudah terdapat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya dengan raut heran.

...

...

...

Oh, _Shit_!

Ternyata semua ini kenyataan!

"Sudahlah, Minato! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kau peluk brondongmu itu!"

"Hah?"

BRUAK!

"OUCH! HEI!"

Dan Minato semakin sadar dan kembali masuk ke dalam alam realita di saat beberapa kawannya itu dengan nistanya telah berani mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Naruto hingga mereka bertubrukkan antar satu sama lain. Gema tawa mulai menggema dan beberapa mahasiswa riset senior itu lekas berlalu meninggalkan Minato sendiri dengan Naruto dalam pose berhimpitan seperti itu.

Hening.

Naruto syok.

Naruto sungguh syok saat Minato tak sengaja bertumpu pada tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan cukup erat pada pinggang Naruto. Dan Minato juga tak sengaja mencium bahu dari mahasiswa juniornya itu. Kaget dengan kontak itu, Naruto terperanjat, gemetaran. Parasnya memerah secara otomatis. Sudah pasti degup jantungnya juga berdebar tak karuan. Situasi yang sama juga harus dialami oleh Minato. Bahkan, mahasiswa senior itu pun harus menahan diri agar parasnya tidak ikut merona merah.

_Baka!_ Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Naruto?

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku. A-Aku tidak sengaja. Ini refleks." dengan cepat Minato melepas jeratan tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Pemuda imitasinya itu hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika Minato-senpai tidak bertumpu pada tubuhku seperti tadi, mungkin Anda sudah jatuh ke bawah."

"Ah, Iya juga." Minato mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda tak enak. Ia lekas mengutuk tindakan biadab kawan-kawannya itu dalam hati.

'Sialan! Awas ya mereka nanti. Beraninya mempermalukanku di depan Naruto seperti ini. Kurang ajar...' benaknya merutuk pelan. Minato mulai bertampang horor saat menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah melihat dengan jelas tingkah norak kawan-kawannya itu. _Shit!_ Ini sungguh memalukan. "Ah, ma-maafkan aku soal perlakuan teman-temanku tadi. Me-Mereka agak sedikit... norak."

Naruto lekas tertawa mendengar itu. Panorama manis itu sedikit membuat Minato seakan meleleh takjub. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Minato-senpai. Beberapa kawanku juga ada yang norak seperti itu. Jadi, hal ini sudah biasa bagiku." dan mahasiswa junior itu kembali mengulum seutas senyum simpul. Minato tampak kesulitan untuk mengendalikan tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, jadi... kenapa kau ingin menemuiku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Naruto?" yang ditanya tampak terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia pun lekas menunduk sejenak dan menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Uhh... Ah, iya. Aku hampir saja lupa akan tujuanku ini. Itu benar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan pada Minato-senpai. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu, Senpai. Kita bisa bicara lain kali jika kau terlalu sibuk saat ini-"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sibuk saat ini. Kau tak mengangguku sama sekali, Naruto." Minato lekas tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mantan respondennya itu. Persetan dengan riset! Naruto lebih berharga saat ini. Dan mahasiswa juniornya itu tampak menggaruk rambut emasnya. Naruto tampak sedikit malu.

"Ah, sebenarnya yang ingin kubicarakan padamu... bukanlah hal yang penting _sih_. Bahkan, hal ini sungguh tak penting sama sekali," digaruklah rambut emas itu. Kedua _cobalt _milik Naruto kembali terarah pada mahasiswa seniornya. "Ini tentang... rumor itu. Rumor yang melanda di kampus ini... tentang kita."

"Ah, rumor itu..." Minato terdiam sejenak. Sebulir keringat mengalir di keningnya.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu apa rumor itu benar, Minato-senpai? A-Apa Anda... sungguh-sungguh... uhh... melakukan usaha 'pendekatan' padaku? Ah, bu-bukannya aku _geer_, hanya saja aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu di sini." Minato seakan tersedak mendengar itu. Kini, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Masa ia harus mengakui ini secara blak-blakan, _sih_?

Demi Jashin... ini sungguh ekstrim! Bagaimana jika Naruto mendadak takut saat ia tahu akan perasaannya? Saat ia tahu bahwa rumor itu benar?

Ia tak ingin mantan respondennya itu menjauh darinya.

"Ah, kalau menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Naruto? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rumor ini?" Minato menyimpan konspirasi. Naruto sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan balik itu.

"Kalau menurutku _sih_... rumor ini tak masuk akal. Karena tak mungkinlah Minato-senpai memendam perasaan terhadapku, iya 'kan? Menurutku usaha PDKT atau apalah itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja." pemuda berambut emas itu terkekeh lebar. Ia tak menyadari raut kesedihan yang tergambar di paras tampan mahasiswa seniornya itu.

"Ah, begitu ya..." Minato mengulum senyuman miris. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan terasa lemas. Sepertinya harapannya jauh dari kenyataan.

Naruto tak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa... terhadapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Minato-senpai? Rumor itu... sudah pasti tidak benar 'kan?" terlalu naif. Naruto sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa mahasiswa senior yang ada di hadapannya itu tampak memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Minato sungguh tampak seperti seorang aktor yang cukup ahli dalam menyembunyikan gejolak perasaannya.

Hatinya seakan hancur.

'Daripada aku mengungkap semuanya dan Naruto menjauhiku, sebaiknya untuk sementara ini... akan kupendam perasaan itu sendiri.' batin Minato berat. Ia memejamkan kedua _cobalt_nya untuk sesaat. Ia tak ingin egois...

Dan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk meluruskan rumor ini, Naruto. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Benarkah?" sebuah seringai puas terlahir di paras mahasiswa junior itu. Minato hanya tersenyum dan memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk.

"Iya, aku akan menulisnya di status _Facebook_ku. Dengan begitu, semua rumor ini mungkin bisa berakhir-oufh!" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia pun sudah disambut akan sebuah respon yang mengejutkan. Pemuda imitasinya itu tak tanggung-tanggung menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk Minato dengan cukup erat. Bersandarlah paras manis itu di dada _Yellow Flash_.

"Yosh! _Arigato_, Minato-senpai! Dengan begini beberapa kawanku di kelas tak akan berpandangan miring padaku! Hehehe!" euforia membutakan benak Naruto. Tak menyadari sedikitpun atas dampak dari tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Minato. Ia hanya dapat memeluk erat mahasiswa seniornya itu seraya mengulum senyum dengan begitu riangnya. Minato yang terhenyak akan hal itu hanya dapat tertunduk getir dan perlahan membalas pelukan replikanya itu.

Ia dekap replikanya...

Dengan segenap rasa sakit yang menikamnya.

"_Douitashimasite_, Naruto."

Ya, untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran. Ia dekap tubuh mahasiswa juniornya itu dengan sangat erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Kedua _cobalt_ Minato menjadi sayu. Mungkin hanya inilah kontak terdekat yang bisa ia dapatkan...

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto akan motif terpendamnya.

Mahasiswa junior itu hanya tertawa dengan begitu senangnya, memeluk mahasiswa jenius riset itu dengan penuh semangat. Kontradiksi dengan hal itu, Minato hanya mendekap tubuh pemuda cilik itu dengan perasaan sedih. Berusaha keras menahan tekanan perasaannya.

Permasalahannya sekarang adalah...

Apakah bisa ia bertahan untuk menyembunyikan rasa itu dari Naruto?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah! Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya! Tanpa review dari kalian, maka fic ini mungkin gak bakalan berlanjut sampai seperti ini. ^^ dan rencana saya, fic ini hanya berupa threeshot, tapi ternyata setelah saya ketik chapter tiganya, mendadak plotnya berlimpah dan harus di bagi menjadi dua chapter. Mungkin fic ini hanya terdiri dari empat chapter atau lebih, yang jelas fic ini lebih dari tiga chapter. Wokeh, nantikan chapter selanjutnya. semakin cepat review, maka makin cepat pula updatenya. hohoho...

Akhir kata, please, **REVIEW!** XD


	3. Last Rumors

**Summary:** Rumor menggemparkan melanda Naruto di Facebook! "Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!" l "Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto? l "Katanya sih... Yellow Flash!" l "WTF!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bizzare Rumors © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Facebook isn't mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Last Rumors-**

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa rumor mengenai usaha PDKT saya dengan salah seorang mahasiswa angkatan junior jurusan sosial politik bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu... tidaklah benar.

Status itu lekas menjadi sebuah pusat perhatian paling mencolok di beranda _Facebook_. Rata-rata mahasiswi penggemar Minato mulai lega dan mengirimkan _wall _sebagai wujud kelegaan mereka pada sang _Yellow Flash. _Kedua _cobalt_ Naruto seakan berkilat akan rasa puas. Distopianya berakhir. Ia bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal dan kini, ia bisa menyindir Sakura dan yang lainnya.

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Hahaha! Kalian lihat semuanya! _Yellow Flash _sudah mengklarifikasi akan gosip kalian! Semua ini tidak benar! Hehehehe!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **Ah, jadi ternyata rumor ini tidak benar, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. :/

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Hah, dari awal _gue_ juga udah menduga. Nggak mungkinlah, _Yellow Flash _kesengsem sama Naruto. Sakura tuh nggosipnya agak _lebay_...

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Pernyataanmu menohokku, tahu...

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **EEH! KALIAN UDAH DENGER BERITANYA? TERNYATA RUMOR ITU DISANGKAL OLEH _YELLOW FLASH_!

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Kami sudah tahu, Sakura. Apa kau tak membaca komen kami sebelumnya, hah? =_="

**Ino Flowers Forever: **_Capslock_, oi... =="

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Ah, _gomenasai_. Aku belum membaca komen kalian sebelumnya. ^w^a

**Naruto Maniak Ramen: **Hah! Kalian sudah mendapatkan kebenaran 'kan?

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **Ah, iya. Maafkan kami karena sempat sentimen padamu, Naruto. ^^

"Hah, baguslah. Akhirnya semua selesai." Naruto menghela napasnya tanda lega. Pemuda berambut emas itu tak menyangka bahwa rencana yang dirancang oleh Minato ternyata berhasil. Hanya dengan menulis sebuah status di _Facebook_ untuk mengklarifikasi rumor yang tengah beredar. Dan hasilnya, sungguh memuaskan. Semua mulai percaya bahwa rumor itu hanyalah sebatas gosip semata dan tidak benar. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada seniornya itu.

Semoga setelah ini, gosip miring tidak menerpa kehidupan mereka lagi.

* * *

Siluet realita berkontradiksi di tempat yang berbeda.

Lain halnya dengan euforia Naruto, lain halnya pula dengan distopia Minato. Pemuda tampan itu tampak begitu lesu. Memaksakan diri menulis status seperti itu dengan melawan segala godaan intuisinya. Ini sungguh bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia harus berbohong di depan publik. Dan berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri.

Demi Naruto...

Ya, sebuah alasan yang seakan memiliki nilai prioritas lebih. Sebuah alasan yang lebih bisa diterima rasionalitasnya daripada hanya mengandalkan aspek id. Sebuah alasan yang lebih mendukung super egonya. Tapi meski begitu...

Untuk apa alasan itu dijadikan sebagai tameng jika hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin hancur seperti ini?

Minato seakan ingin tertawa.

Ya, ia ingin tertawa. Ia melakukan semua ini bagai sebuah sandiwara penghancur diri. Semakin ia berbohong dan menutupi semuanya, ia pun semakin merasakan sakit. Segenap kebohongan itu seakan menjadi sebuah tombak yang mengoyak nalar dan intuisinya sendiri.

Tapi ia tak peduli.

Biarlah ia yang sakit, asal senyum itu masihlah tetap bertahan di paras Naruto.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa rumor mengenai usaha PDKT saya dengan salah seorang mahasiswa angkatan junior jurusan sosial politik bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu... tidaklah benar. [226 _people like this_, 0 _comment_]

Haha... status itu sungguh terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Minato berusaha memaksakan egonya, meski serpihan dari hasratnya menentang itu. Sebuah pergolakan emosi sudah susah payah ia lampaui.

Semoga Naruto senang dengan tindakannya ini.

**Anko Sekseh Girl:** Demi Pak Orochimaru! Kau serius, Minato? Brondongmu bagaimana? Masa kau lepas begitu saja _sih_? O_o"

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Sayang sekali. Padahal kau dan brondong itu merupakan pasangan yang manis... *Fujo mode: on*

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris: **Wah, wah. Kacau! Brondongmu, Minato! BRONDONG! INI TAK BOLEH TERJADI! KAU HARUS BERSAMA DENGAN BRONDONGMU! *Esmosi*

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **O_o" Eh? Tumben Zabuza antusias dengan hubungan Minato dan brondongnya? Ada apa ini?

**Haku Pria Tulen: **Ah, itu karena jika Minato tidak jadian dengan brondongnya, maka Zabuza-sama akan kalah taruhan dengan Kisame, Anko-san. ^_^

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Ah, karena taruhan toh? Pantas saja... =="

**Hiashi Hyuuga Gagah Perkasa:** Sepertinya 226 orang yang nge-_like_ statusmu adalah para _fangirl_mu sendiri, Minato.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **O_O Mi-Minato? Statusmu ini... serius? *syok to the max*

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Sepertinya begitu, Obito-san. *mendadak nongol*

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Hah? Apa ini? Status macam apa ini?Aku berani menjamin bahwa Minato memaksakan diri. Sepertinya status itu ditulis secara terpaksa.

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **_To All _Uchiha: Ya ampun, apa ini?Woi! Kenapa _username_ kalian pada norak begini, hah! Kalian mempermalukan nama Uchiha! Terutama kau, Aniki Itachi! Kau bukan idolaku! Cepat segera kau ganti _username_mu itu! Dasar narsis!

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **_Username_mu juga norak, Sasuke-kun... =="

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kita jarang bertemu semenjak aku harus ngekos di dekat kampus! =) *hugs otouto*

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Hei, apa-apaan itu hugs-hugs segala, hah! O_O"

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Wow... para Uchiha berkumpul menjadi satu. *sweatdrop*

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Lho kok? Kau tidak jadian dengan Narto, Minato? Trus, traktirannya bagaimana? O_o"

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Hahaha... Statusnya bohong. Pasti Minato masih cinta dengan mantan respondennya itu, _Minna-san_. Jangan mudah tertipu dengan sandiwara Minato! *Tak rela kehilangan traktiran*

"Apa ini?" sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Minato saat melihat kumpulan komentar dari kawan-kawannya itu. Lekaslah ia berparas aneh. Statusnya menjadi heboh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Terlalu norak. Hampir seluruh respon dari kawan-kawannya itu sungguh terkesan begitu berlebihan. Ini sangat memalukan.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Kalian semua ini apa-apaan, ya? Tolong jangan menyepam di statusku seperti ini. Notifikasiku langsung meningkat hanya karena kumpulan komentar tak jelas dari kalian semua. =_="

Minato menghela napasnya, pasrah. Ia sungguh ingin semua ini berakhir. Dan seperti prediksinya, kumpulan notifikasi baru kembali menghantamnya.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Kau tak mungkin serius dengan ini 'kan, Minato? Apa kau lupa betapa kau begitu memikirkan Naruto selama ini, hah? Ingat rekormu kemarin! Empat puluh kali menyebut nama Naruto saat melamun dan tersenyum selama lima belas menit!

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Ralat. paket senyumnya dua puluh menit, Obito. Bukan lima belas.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Ah, iya. Maaf. Aku lupa.

**Hiashi Hyuuga Gagah Perkasa: **==" Ya, ampun...

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Dan ingatlah akan semangat brondongmu, Minato! Bukankah kemarin kalian terlihat berpelukan, hah? Masa sudah berpisah begini? D:

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Padahal Narto itu anak yang baik lho... Kurestui hubungan kalian jika memang kalian berdua hendak bersama. :/

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Nama brondongnya itu Naruto, Pak Jiraiya. Bukan Narto.

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Btw, kenapa si _Dobe _disebut-sebut sebagai brondong begini, eh? Lucu sekali... =="

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris: **PERSETAAN!AKU TAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS SEGERA JADIAN DENGAN ANAK ITU, MINATO! AKU TAK INGIN KALAH TARUHAN DARI KISAME!

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Sebaiknya kau segera jelaskan lagi, Minato. Apa statusmu ini benar-benar dari lubuk hatimu, hah? Aku sungguh meragukan hal ini.

...

Hening.

Minato mulai memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pusing. Demi Jashin! Kenapa kawan-kawannya itu begitu berlebihan seperti ini, hah? Ia sudah tampak seperti artis yang diserbu puluhan pertanyaan wartawan.

Sungguh nasib...

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Aku serius, Minna-san. Statusku ini sudah menyiratkan akan klarifikasi. Rumor itu tidak benar dan... tak ada perasaan apapun yang kupendam untuk Naruto. Dia sudah... kuanggap seperti adikku. Itu saja. Maaf jika banyak yang kecewa dengan pernyataanku ini.

...

...

...

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris: **WHOOT?TIDAAK! AKU AKAN KALAH TARUHAN DARI KISAME KALAU BEGINI CARANYA! BRENGSEK! MANA YANG KUPERTARUHKAN ADALAH KOLEKSI CELANA-CELANA BERGARISKU PULA! SIAAAAL! AAARRGGHH! *OFF*

**Haku Pria Tulen: **O_O" Zabuza-sama! Tunggu! *Off*

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Mereka berdua apa-apaan sih... == *swt*

**Hiashi Hyuuga Gagah Perkasa: **Yaa... kenapa begitu, Minato? Aku kecewa.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **PENONTON KECEWAAAAA! *Plak*

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **SETUJU! Aku juga kecewa berat sekarang! T.T

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Padahal kau dan brondong itu adalah _pairing_ favoritku. Aku tak akan lagi bisa memuaskan hasrat fujoku sekarang. *pundung*

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Hasrat... fujo?A-Anda seorang Fujoshi, Kurenai-san? *sweatdrop*

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Traktirannya... TT^TT

**Tsunade Travolta Sang Ratu Judi: **Hei, hei! Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat status Minato, selalu saja tempat ini menjadi biang gosip, hah? Sudah! Bubar semuanya! BUBAAAAR!

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Yaa... Tsunade-sensei tak asyik... :/ *off*

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Ayo, kita semua off berjamaah, Minna! =_= *off*

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: ***off~*

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: ***off*

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **o_o Uhh... Tsunade-sayang? Tumben kau OL?

**Tsunade Travolta Sang Ratu Judi: **Tak usah banyak _bacot_, Jiraiya! Sebaiknya cepat kau temui aku di ruanganku! Laporanmu salah semua!

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Ah, I-Iya sayangku. Tu-Tunggu ya! Baru satu jam kutinggalkan, sudah rindu begitu. Hehehehe! *Kissu*

**Tsunade Travolta Sang Ratu Judi: **ME-MESUM! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: ***OFF*

**Tsunade Travolta Sang Ratu Judi:** JIRAIYAAAAA! *OFF*

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Tsk! Aku yakin bahwa kau berbohong, Minato. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi. Kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini. *off*

...

Statis.

Minato hanya terdiam menatap segenap respon itu. Dan komentar terakhir dari Fugaku seakan menohok ke dalam intuisinya. Sepertinya semua juga sudah tahu bahwa ini hanyalah sebongkah kebohongan. Ia merutuk kesal pada Uchiha tertua tersebut.

'Dasar Fugaku sok tahu. Kau tak mengerti situasiku sekarang.' ya, sepertinya tak akan ada yang mengerti situasi yang melanda pemuda tampan itu. Ia hela napas kembali. Musnahkan serpihan perasaannya. Semua sudah berakhir. Sudah seharusnya ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada risetnya mulai sekarang. Sudah saatnya menjadi realistis. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti bermimpi.

Lupakan brondongmu, Minato...

Saatnya kembali bercumbu pada neraka riset.

Dan di saat mahasiswa bermata _cobalt_ itu hendak off dari situs jejaring sosial itu...

Sepertinya Tuhan hendak menunjukkan sebuah alur takdir yang baru.

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise **mengirimkan pesan pribadi kepada Anda.

"Huh? PM? Dari Kakashi?" kedua alis Minato bertaut serius saat menatap notifikasi baru di akunnya. Untuk apa Kakashi mendadak mengirimkan pesan pribadi padanya?

**Judul: Brondong**

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Kau berbohong dalam status itu demi 'dia' 'kan? Kau lakukan ini demi Naruto. Aku tahu itu.

"Kakashi..." bibir Minato terkatup rapat menatap itu. Tak tahu harus merespon apalagi, sebuah pesan kedua lagi-lagi muncul di kotak pesan _Facebook_nya.

**Judul: Belum Terlambat**

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Kau masih memiliki kesempatan. Besok, akan diadakan sebuah seminar di kampus kita untuk membahas mengenai presentasi riset sepuluh terbaik di minggu lalu. Dan seluruh mahasiswa yang melakukan tugas riset haruslah datang bersama responden mereka. Itu artinya, kau harus datang dalam _event_ itu, Minato. Mau tak mau, kau harus datang bersama... Naruto.

Kedua _cobalt_ Minato terpejam erat menatap itu. Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya, membisu. Tangannya tampak gemetar dalam menggenggam ponselnya sendiri. Ia tak mampu menjawab itu. Pergolakan emosi kembali melandanya. Pertempuran antara id, ego dan super egonya semakin sengit saja. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Sebuah kesempatan terakhir untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan. Sebuah perubahan meski peluangnya sangatlah kecil.

Ia ingin menunjukkan perasaannya pada mahasiswa juniornya itu. Meski konsekuensi terburuknya adalah... Naruto akan membencinya.

Tapi peluh akan perasaannya itu semakin membuat logikanya kacau.

Minato tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini.

Lebih baik diungkapkan dan tahu jawaban, dibandingkan dipendam sendiri...

Dan tak pernah mendapat jawaban.

**Judul: Pantun**

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Aku berikan pantun untukmu. Baca ini dan bersemangatlah!

_Jika Tuhan mendatangkan kesempatan terakhir ini_

_Jangan pernah sia-siakan_

_Jika kau berhasil merenggut hatinya nanti_

_Jangan lupa traktiran_

...

Hening.

Pantun tak jelas itu sukses membuat Minato berparas aneh dalam sekejap. Entah mengapa, _mood_nya mendadak jelek melihat itu. Kini ia bingung, manakah yang lebih baik?

Ditolak oleh Naruto, sakit hati, tak perlu menraktir.

Ataukah...

Diterima oleh Naruto, bahagia, tapi harus menraktir segenap kawan-kawan norak di kelasnya dan mendadak miskin?

Demi Jashin...

Apapun hasilnya, Minato... pasrah.

* * *

"Untuk segenap para tamu undangan seminar, dipersilahkan untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Terima kasih."

Masa yang ditunggu telah tiba. Sebuah seminar akbar bertemakan presentasi riset terbaik diadakan secara formal di dalam Aula _Konoha University_. Segenap para mahasiswa angkatan senior spesifikasi riset di berbagai jurusan sudah nampak hadir di masa itu. Balutan jas hitam formal dengan _badge_ berlambang _Konoha University _yang tengah dikenakan oleh para mahasiswa senior itu sungguh terlihat sebagai wujud simbolik legal yang wajib untuk dimiliki para penghuni kampus. Sungguh sebuah kebanggaan bagi para mahasiswa senior yang memiliki prestasi gemilang dan reputasi jenius.

Dan di tengah momen itu, sudah tampak seorang mahasiswa riset terjenius... Namikaze Minato.

Pemuda yang dijuluki _Yellow Flash _itu tampak cemas dan tidak tenang. Ia terduduk di kursinya dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada. Keseriusan terpapar di paras tampannya. Minato sungguh merasa cemas.

"Naruto dimana, ya? Kenapa lama sekali?" rasa panik semakin menenggelamkan nalar Minato, menjadi sebuah sugesti yang begitu kuat. Seminar akan dimulai lima menit lagi dan mantan respondennya itu belum nampak hadir di dalam aula. Minato semakin khawatir. Acara ini memang tidak mewajibkan para responden untuk ikut hadir dengan para risetnya, namun jika para responden tidak ikut serta dalam seminar, hal itu akan menimbulkan sebuah persepsi akan ketidakprofesionalan seorang riset dan respondennya sendiri. Citra Minato bisa rusak.

Tapi ia tak peduli akan aspek itu.

Ia hanya...

Ingin bertemu dengan mantan respondennya. Itu saja.

Persetan reputasi. Ia sudah cukup jenius untuk membenahi segala sesuatunya dari awal jika memang telah terjadi sebuah kesalahan.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah... kehadiran Naruto itu sendiri.

"Aniki! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus digandeng seperti ini,_ Baka_!"

"Diamlah, Otouto. Semakin kau berisik begitu, semua tamu undangan akan melihat kita."

"Tsk! Chikuso! Dasar kakak norak!"

Kedua _cobalt _Minato kini terarah secara otomatis pada siluet dua Uchiha bersaudara. Seorang Uchiha Itachi sudah nampak menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sang adik terlihat ketus dengan paras yang agak memerah, refleks rasa malu. Dan hal itu dikombinasikan dengan sifat posesif Itachi. Sungguh sebuah panorama _brother complex _yang begitu manis. Meski mereka tak pernah kelihatan akur di FB, sebenarnya duo Uchiha itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian antar satu dengan yang lainnya. Minato tahu itu.

"Hei, Minato-san, kau sudah tiba?" Itachi mulai menyapa saat ia tiba di hadapan Minato. Pemuda berambut emas itu menganggukkan kepala dan lekas melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi Sasuke ini... respondenmu?"

"Iya, benar. Setiap kali aku mengadakan riset, aku selalu meminta Sasuke untuk membantuku. Baik dalam hal berbagi referensi ataupun sebagai respondenku." Minato mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu. Dan Uchiha muda yang baru saja menjadi tema pembicaraan mereka lantas mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pasangan responden Anda di seminar ini... sudah pasti Naruto iya 'kan, Minato-senpai?" tanya Sasuke sopan. Minato menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya. Seharusnya aku bersama Naruto. Tapi entahlah. Sampai sekarang, ia belum datang juga kemari."

Sasuke menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia lipat bersila. "Tenang saja, Senpai. Ia pasti datang kok. Terlambat sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi untuk si _Dobe_ itu."

"Ah, begitu ya?" Minato lantas terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan benar juga pernyataan Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, sumber suara cempreng nan khas itu mulai terdengar di penjuru aula.

"Maaf, permisi, para Senpai! Saya ingin lewat!"

Brukk!

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, _dong_!"

"Ah, _Go-Gomenasai, Dattebayo!_"

Kraatak!

"Woi! Jangan menyeruduk barisan kursi seperti itu!"

"Gomen-"

Duaakk!

"HEI!"

Suara keributan itu semakin terdengar begitu horor bagi Minato dan dua Uchiha bersaudara itu. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk menunjukkan sosoknya yang serba berantakan tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" napas Naruto agak sedikit tersengal. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari. Semua mulai menatap mahasiswa junior itu dengan raut aneh. Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, miris.

"Kemana saja kau, _Dobe_! Kenapa kau tak bisa sekali saja datang tepat waktu, hah?"

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku tadi terlambat karena sedang mencari setelan jas hitam ini! Dan ternyata aku lupa belum mengambilnya di tukang _laundry_! Jadinya aku pergi dulu ke bagian _laundry_ untuk mengambil jasku. Setelah itu, baru aku kemari." alasan konyol yang dikemukakan Naruto sungguh sukses membuat sebulir keringat menetes di samping kening mereka. Sasuke hanya dapat menyangga dahinya. Ironi.

"Hah, kau tak pernah berubah, _Dobe_. Selalu saja tak menyiapkan segala sesuatunya terlebih dahulu!"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku, _Teme_! Aku juga baru saja diberitahu jika acara seminarnya harus berpenampilan formal seperti ini!"

"Tapi tetap saja! Masa jas seperti itu sampai berminggu-minggu berada di tukang _laundry_, hah? Malas sekali kau mengambilnya, _Dobe_!"

"Aku bukan pemalas, _Teme_!"

"Hei, hei! Sudah! Kenapa kalian berdua malah saling bertengkar seperti ini, hah?" Itachi mengintervensi. Ia pun lekas kembali menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Ayo, Otouto. Kita sebaiknya segera duduk di sana."

"Hah? Jauh sekali? Kenapa kita harus duduk di sana, Aniki!" Sasuke protes. Itachi hanya melontarkan senyum pada Minato dan Naruto. Setelah itu, ia pun menggeret adiknya menuju ke barisan kursi depan. Sedikit jauh jaraknya dari duo pirang yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku sengaja memilih barisan kursi ini. Aku tak ingin menganggu momen Minato-san dengan Naruto." penjelasan itu keluar dari mulut Itachi di saat keduanya telah duduk di kursi barisan depan. Sebelah alis Sasuke mulai naik, penasaran.

"Mengganggu momen Minato-senpai dengan Naruto? Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menghela napasnya. Kedua _onyx_nya menatap lurus ke arah adiknya itu. "Kau pasti belum tahu, ya? Selama ini, sebenarnya Minato-san sangat... menyukai Naruto."

"NANI?" Sasuke melotot, syok. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Iya. Sebenarnya rumor itu benar. Aku yakin bahwa secara tak sadar, sebenarnya Minato-san ingin mendekati Naruto. Setiap hari yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Naruto. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah jatuh hati pada respondennya itu."

Sasuke hanya dapat mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya, tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Minato bisa jatuh cinta pada kawan idiotnya itu. "Lalu, jika memang Minato-senpai menyukai Naruto, kenapa waktu itu dia menulis status yang menyangkal semua rumor itu?"

Itachi hanya tertunduk miris seraya berkata dengan amat pelan. "Ia hanya berpura-pura, Sasuke. Ia lakukan itu demi Naruto."

* * *

"Minato-senpai, maafkan aku atas keterlambatan ini."

Naruto tampak canggung. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Mahasiswa seniornya itu hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia menggeleng, pertanda bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan di sini.

"Fiuh! Aku hampir saja mengacaukan semuanya. Lihat? Aku bahkan menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Kau pasti malu karena pernah memilihku sebagai respondenmu." mahasiswa junior itu terkekeh pelan. Kedua _cobalt _milik sang Periset itu tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Minato melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh replikanya untuk mendekat.

"Kemarilah, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terhenyak. Perlahan-lahan, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat pada seniornya itu. Ia sedikit gugup saat Minato mulai berdiri di hadapannya dan semakin memperdekat jarak mereka.

Dan tak diduga sebelumnya...

Secara perlahan-lahan... mahasiswa tampan itu mulai merapikan jas yang dikenakan oleh replikanya.

"Se-Senpai?"

"Untung saja tukang _laundry_ itu sepertinya sempat menyetrika jasmu ini. Jadi... hanya tinggal dirapikan sedikit saja, maka beberapa kerutannya tidak akan terlihat." senyum lembut itu kembali tersimpul. Minato berusaha merapikan penampilan respondennya itu dengan begitu cekatan. Naruto seakan membeku dengan semua hal itu. Ia tak mampu berkata, apalagi di saat Minato mulai membenahi dasi yang ia pakai.

Jarak mereka... terlalu dekat.

'Ke-Kenapa... ja-jantungku sedikit berdebar?' batin Naruto kalut dalam kebimbangan. Ia bahkan tak mampu bernapas saat menahan desiran gejolak dalam hatinya. Suka...

Ia suka... jika sedekat ini dengan Minato.

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa tidak tersadari sebelumnya?

"Nah, sudah rapi sekarang!"

"Uhh..." Naruto seakan tersadar dalam dilema. Realita menghantam di saat Minato telah selesai merapikan jasnya. Sungguh ajaib. Penampilannya tadi yang serba berantakan bagai gelandangan kini seakan tersulap menjadi begitu rapi dan bagus. Kedua _cobalt _Naruto terbelalak akan realitas itu.

"Wow... tak kusangka bahwa aku bisa berpenampilan serapi ini. Terima kasih, Senpai."

"Sama-sama, Naruto." Minato hanya mengulum senyum dan mulai terduduk di kursinya. Respondennya itu lekas meng_copy_ tindakannya dan ikut duduk juga di kursi tepat di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, gema tawa yang begitu pelan mulai terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Minato lekas menatap ke arah kembarannya itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Hahaha... tidak, Senpai. Aku hanya ingat akan perkataan dari beberapa kawanku. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa aku ini terlalu buruk untuk memakai jas formal seperti ini. Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku tidak cocok berpakaian rapi. Aku bahkan ingat ucapan Kiba. Dia pernah bilang bahwa wajahku terlalu berantakan untuk berpenampilan rapi. Aku lebih pantas berpenampilan berantakan karena wajahku juga sudah berantakan dari awalnya. Cih! Walaupun mereka hanya bercanda, tetap saja sindiran itu terdengar kejam." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya cemberut. Senyum di bibir Minato semakin lebar mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Dengar, Naruto. Apapun bercandaan yang dikatakan oleh kawan-kawanmu itu, aku sungguh tak setuju pada mereka."

"Eh?" Naruto agak kaget dengan pernyataan itu. "Maksud Anda apa?"

Minato hanya tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku tak akan setuju dengan pernyataan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa wajahmu berantakan dan sebagainya. Bagiku, kau itu luar biasa, Naruto. Kau mengagumkan. Tidak berantakan. Tidak buruk. Bahkan menurutku, kau itu... manis."

"Hah?" kedua _cobalt_ itu terbelalak lebar, menganga. Paras Naruto bertransisi dengan serpihan rona merah. Apa ia tak salah dengar, hah?

Manis...

Manis katanya?

Ya Tuhan, apakah wajar jika degup jantung Naruto semakin berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?

Baru kali ini ada yang bilang bahwa dia manis.

Dan simpulan senyum di paras mahasiswa seniornya itu masihlah tidak luntur untuknya. Senyuman lembut itu seakan ada hanya untuk dirinya.

Naruto lekas memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia tak ingin rona merah yang ada di parasnya dilihat langsung oleh Minato.

'Kendalikan dirimu, Naruto! Kau ini kenapa, hah! Berdebar-debar seperti gadis saja! Apa ini tanda-tanda bahwa kau berpotensi untuk memiliki penyakit jantung? Ah, _ngawur_! Kenapa kinerja otak semakin tak jelas begini, hah!' benak mahasiswa junior itu menjerit frustasi. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sudah ia rasakan. Diacaklah rambut emasnya itu.

Ia tak akan bisa tenang sekarang.

_Chikuso_...

* * *

Masa bertransisi.

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu. Moderator seminar masih saja persisten dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Naruto mulai tampak bosan. Apalagi topik pembicaraan yang dijelaskan sebagai materi seminar pun semakin lama semakin sulit saja diserap oleh kapasitas otaknya. Sudah beberapa kali mahasiswa sospol junior itu menguap, kantuk. Ia sungguh ingin segera tertidur.

Dan ia pun tak menyadari sama sekali...

Bahwa sedari tadi, Minato terus memperhatikannya.

Benak mahasiswa bergelar _Yellow Flash_ itu semakin lama semakin kalut. Ia terombang-ambing dalam dilematis tak berbatas. Semakin acara seminarnya itu mendekati titik akhir, ia pun semakin cemas. Kata-Kata dari beberapa orang yang berpengaruh pun terus saja menggema, meracuki nalarnya. Mengingatkan akan orientasinya di sini.

_'Tsk! Aku yakin bahwa kau berbohong, Minato. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi. Kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini.'_

_'Kau berbohong dalam status itu demi 'dia' 'kan? Kau lakukan ini demi Naruto. Aku tahu itu.'_

Dua pesan dari Fugaku dan Kakashi semakin membuat ego Minato meledak. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, memperjuangkan _super ego_. Tidak. Sudah tidak bisa. Minato tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi.

Ia sudah muak menyembunyikan semuanya. Membohongi diri sendiri.

Kedua _cobalt_ itu kembali menatap sosok Naruto. Sosok mantan responden yang membuatnya jatuh hati entah sejak kapan...

Sudah tak bisa berkilah.

Kau terlalu mencintainya, Minato...

Kau sudah terlalu mencintai Naruto.

BLAAM!

"Ah, Li-Listriknya mati!"

Kegelapan menghantam, membutakan daya akomodasi penglihatan semua orang yang ada di dalam aula. Dalam hitungan detik, kepanikan mulai melanda sebagian dari mahasiswa yang ada di sana. Terkejut. Diam di tempat, karena tak dapat memandang apapun. Listrik mendadak mati. Segenap peralatan elektronik tidak berfungsi.

Dan tak suka dengan kegelapan, Sasuke mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mencoba mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh Itachi.

"A-Aniki!"

"Tenanglah, Otouto. Aku masih berada di sampingmu."

"He-Hei!" kedua _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak dalam rasa syok. Dengan cepat, Itachi mulai menarik tubuhnya dan memposisikan Sasuke ke dalam pangkuannya. Uchiha muda itu mematung untuk sesaat. Parasnya memerah meski dalam keadaan gelap seperti itu. Ia pun berusaha mengendalikan nalarnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aniki..."

"Shh... Sebaiknya kau diam. Tetap berada di dekatku sampai listrik kembali menyala." Itachi dapat merasakan bahwa adiknya itu mengangguk. Dan ketenangan membasuh benak mereka di saat sang Uchiha muda mulai menyandarkan dirinya pada yang tertua. Meski mereka berharap agar listriknya menyala...

Tapi diam-diam... mereka berharap agar listriknya mati lebih lama lagi.

Mereka tak ingin keadaan itu berubah.

"Ya ampun, a-apa ini? Ke-Kenapa gelap?" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto melebarkan pupilnya. Ia tak sadar jika saluran listrik telah terhenti. Maklum saja, pemuda berambut emas itu ketiduran tadi. Kini, ia hanya bisa menatap sekeliling meski segenap pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah gelap dan hitam.

'Sebaiknya aku diam di sini dan menunggu sampai listriknya menyala.' hanya solusi itulah yang bisa ia terapkan untuk saat ini. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia bergerak kemana-mana. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko menabrak siapapun atau apapun dalam gelap. Ya, sebaiknya hanya diam dan menunggu saja.

Bicara soal listrik mati...

"Minato-senpai? Apa kau masih duduk di sampingku?" Naruto berusaha untuk memastikan keberadaan rekannya. Dan ia mulai cemas saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari mulut Minato. Kemana seniornya itu? apa jangan-jangan ia sudah pergi?

"Minato-senpai? Apa kau masih di dekatku? Jawab aku, Senpai! Minato-Sen-Mmpphh!"

Syok.

Naruto melotot kaget. Dalam kegelapan ruangan, mulutnya mendadak dibungkam oleh seseorang. Dari arah belakang, tubuhnya juga dijerat dan dicengkram dengan begitu erat. Mahasiswa sospol junior itu berparas horor. Figur yang menjerat dan membekapnya lekas membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau diam dan ikuti aku, Naruto. Kau mengerti?"

'Minato-senpai...?' nalar Naruto seakan terhenti bekerja. Tidak salah lagi. Suara itu adalah suara dari mahasiswa seniornya. Dan sekarang ini, kenapa periset jenius itu menjerat dan membekapnya seperti ini?

Mau apa dia?

"Naruto... kau dengarkan perintahku. Jangan berontak. Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Mmhh!" dan Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai wujud dari jawabannya atas permintaan Minato. Sang _Yellow Flash_ tersenyum puas dan lekas membawa mantan respondennya itu keluar ruangan melalui pintu keluar terdekat.

Ia ingin menyelesaikan semua ini.

* * *

Gelap.

Mereka hanya berada di dekat lorong aula. Kegelapan masihlah menyelubungi eksistensi mereka. Tak bisa melihat dengan seksama...

Tapi tekanan perasaan semakin terasa.

"Mengapa kau membekapku dan membawaku kemari, Minato-senpai? A-Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Naruto tahu bahwa mahasiswa seniornya itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa seniornya itu berada dalam kebimbangan. Meski kegelapan membutakan penglihatannya, responden itu bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan perbedaan yang ada.

Minato bungkam untuk sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan motifnya.

"Ada sesuatu... yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Yang selama ini selalu kusembunyikan darimu. Yang selama ini selalu kututupi dengan kebohongan, Naruto."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Naruto semakin tak mengerti. Kebohongan? Kebohongan apa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Naruto sungguh tak paham...

Ia butuh jawaban.

Minato menghela napasnya. Naruto bisa merasakannya. Ketegangan menghantamnya di saat Minato mulai melangkah untuk mendekatinya. Mundur. Naruto mundur. Ia pun gentar di saat punggungnya sudah terbentur dengan dinding lorong.

Sudah tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Mi-Minato-senpai..."

Naruto bisa merasakannya. Bahwa kedua _cobalt_ yang begitu tajam itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Di tengah kegelapan pekat itu, kilat _cobalt_ itu seakan menusuk pandangannya. Ini berbeda. Ia merasakannya. Tekanannya berbeda.

Minato berbeda dari biasanya.

"Setelah ini, kau pasti akan membenciku, Naruto. Tapi aku tak peduli..." pernyataan itu begitu tajam bagai sebilah pedang. Naruto seakan pucat di saat Minato mulai mencengkram parasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bisa merasakannya.

Jarak mereka terlalu... tipis.

Bisikan berat kembali bergemuruh getir.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... karena sudah mencintaimu."

"Minato-sen-"

Dan Naruto sudah tak dapat berkata lagi. Mulutnya dibungkam oleh mulut Minato. Mahasiswa seniornya itu menyematkan jemarinya di rambut emas Naruto. Meremasnya. Menghimpitkan paras mereka satu sama lain dan semakin menghantamkan mulutnya pada mulut Naruto. Memperdalam kontak sedalam ia bisa. Syok. Beku. Dan diam. Logika Naruto melemah. Nalarnya masih berusaha untuk berontak. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Minato menciumnya seperti ini? Tidak. Ia tak bisa diam saja. Rasa bingung ini tak bisa membuatnya lengah.

Berontaklah...

Sebelum hasrat membutakan logikamu.

"Mnnh... hh..hnn..hen-hentikan, Senpai! Hh-Hahh...hhh... A-Apa yang kau laku-hngghh... Ahhnn..." tidak bisa. Pemberontakan itu hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin dihimpit. Kedua tangan Naruto sudah dicengkram, terjerat tepat di hamparan dinding. Dan lidah itu menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Menginvasi isinya. Berkonfrontasi dengan lidah milik Naruto dengan tameng saliva. Serpihan desahan menjadi saksi. Menjadi saksi bahwa sang _Yellow Flash_ ingin mendominasi.

Ia ingin melumpuhkan pemberontakan Naruto.

Napas pemuda replikanya seakan terenggut dan semakin habis. Naruto tak bisa bicara lagi. Tak bisa berontak. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Rasionya pasrah membiarkan seseorang mengulum mulutnya dengan segenap rasa seperti itu. Ia tak bisa menahan keinginan Minato. Parasnya itu sudah semakin memerah, semakin terasa panas. Dan seniornya itu tetap tak ingin berbelas kasih padanya dan terus memperjuangkan hasratnya itu.

"Nhggh..." pemegang kendali semakin menekan lidahnya ke dalam. Tak peduli sudah berapa tetes saliva yang meleleh dari mulut mereka. Tak peduli jika Naruto mulai kesulitan bernapas. Tak peduli jika aksi mereka itu sudah diluar batas logika. Erangan itu membuat hasratnya semakin kuat. Dan yang Ia lakukan adalah terus dan terus menikam mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya hingga ia tak mampu melakukannya lagi. Hingga mereka lumpuh akan rasa lelah.

.

.

_Maafkan aku, Naruto... karena sudah mencintaimu._

.

.

Pengakuan itu bagai sebuah mantra pembunuh nalar. Intuisi seakan menjerit.

Apakah ini salah?

Di saat Naruto tak bisa menafikkannya?

Apakah ini salah?

Di saat kinerja tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti perintah logika untuk menghentikan Minato?

Apakah ini salah?

Di saat perlahan-lahan... Naruto juga mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan sekuat tenaganya?

Apakah ini salah?

Di saat perasaan mereka menyatu dalam sebuah intuisi berbalut cinta seperti itu?

...

Kegelapan sirna. Minato memutus kontak perlahan-lahan. Benang saliva terlihat mengikat lidah mereka keduanya. Suara napas tersengal mengisi keheningan itu. Mahasiswa junior itu mulai gemetar, menatap sang senior dengan tatapan tak percaya. Logika seketika datang menghantam nalar keduanya. Yang ditatap tampak menunduk. Terdiam menatap kedua tangannya sendiri. Deretan gigi itu tampak tergertak erat. Menyesal. Mengutuk diri.

Ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Sebuah kesalahan terfatal.

'A-Apa yang baru saja... kulakukan?' batin Minato menjerit nanar. Ia pun pucat seketika. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi. Tak seharusnya ia hilang kendali seperti ini. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dan ia pun semakin takut di saat terhantam tatapan hampa dari Naruto.

Ini kesalahan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Naruto... Ma-Maaf..."

Minato melangkah mundur. Gentar.

Dan Naruto pun hanya terdiam... membiarkan replika seniornya itu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya dalam sebuah balutan rasa bersalah.

Waktu.

Mereka berdua membutuhkan waktu...

Untuk memikirkan semua ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Aish, gomen kalau chapter ini kesannya sampah. Semoga aja enggak. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview! ^^ Kemungkinan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Ini masih KEMUNGKINAN karena chapter empatnya belum saya rampungin. *jleeeb*

Dan seperti biasa; _fast review_ = _f__ast update!_

_So...** review! ^^**_


	4. True Reality

**Summary:** Rumor menggemparkan melanda Naruto di Facebook! "Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!" l "Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto? l "Katanya sih... Yellow Flash!" l "WTF!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bizzare Rumors © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Facebook isn't mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-True Reality-**

Hening.

Keheningan menerpa, membiarkan intuisi dalam keadaan statis. Rasa bersalah menghantam, menjadi sebuah penyelubung nalar Minato. Pemuda berambut emas itu hanya terdiam. Diam dan hanya bisa diam. Tak ada untaian kata yang bisa teralun dari mulutnya jikalau rasa bersalah itu masih saja terus dan terus saja menikam rasionya.

Hilang kendali.

Ya. Itulah terjadi. Itulah yang terjadi di saat itu. Ia hilang kendali. Ia tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri. Ia seakan gila karena sudah tak bisa mempekerjakan nalarnya dengan baik. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Ini bukan tabiatnya.

Naruto...

Nama itu berevolusi bagai sebuah racun baginya. Sebuah racun yang seakan menghancurkan devosi rasionya. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk pada anak itu. Ia sudah memaksakan gemuruh cintanya. Melumpuhkan pemberontakannya hingga nalar menjadi rapuh. Tak seharusnya hal itu terjadi. Tak seharusnya! Tak seharusnya ia mencium replikanya sampai seperti itu. Menghimpitkan dia di dinding, dan... dan dia...

Sudah terlambat.

Kesalahan itu sudah terbentuk.

Menyesal pun sia-sia. Keadaan belum tentu berubah. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan terfatal. Dan waktu tak bisa terulang lagi.

Diam.

Naruto hanya diam waktu itu. Sesaat setelah Minato memenangkan pertempuran hasrat itu, replikanya menyerah. Replikanya menyerah dan membiarkan Minato menginvasi mulutnya. Ia bahkan tak marah setelah 'kesalahan' itu terjadi. Dan ia hanya diam membiarkan Minato pergi. Ia hanya diam menatap sosok _Yellow Flash_ itu lenyap.

Ia hanya diam.

Mereka diam.

_Maaf..._

Kata itu sempat teralun dari mulut Minato di saat terakhir. Ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Meski pertanyaan itu sifatnya retoris, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf.

Dan tak ada jawaban.

Naruto hanya diam. Dan sudah sepantasnya ia tak menjawab itu.

Kini...

Minato siap untuk dibenci. Untuk dikutuk. Bahkan dihajar sekalipun. Ia telah siap. Segenap konsekuensi itu telah siap ia terima.

Ia tak peduli lagi.

Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Naruto dan meski anak itu membencinya sampai matipun...

Ia akan tetap... mencintainya.

* * *

"_Dobe_."

Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

Ya, itulah konklusi yang menghantam nalar Sasuke di saat ia sudah lima kali memanggil Naruto, tapi kawan berambut emasnya itu tak pernah memberi respon sama sekali. Semenjak seminar itu, kawannya yang selalu dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda hiperaktif, mendadak menjelma menjadi pasif dan pendiam seperti ini. Benar-benar aneh. Fenomena ini sungguh bagai petir di siang bolong.

"_Dobe!_" kali ini Sasuke memanggil lebih keras. Usahanya itu ia kombinasikan dengan cara melambaikan telapak tangannya di kedua _cobalt_ itu. Tapi sia-sia.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa suara.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi waktu itu?' pertanyaan itu selalu menggema di nalar Sasuke. Jemarinya tampak tersemat satu sama lain. Ia sungguh penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Seusai seminar, ia tak melihat keberadaan Naruto dan Minato. Duo pirang itu mendadak lenyap saat listrik sudah menyala kembali. Dan yang membuat Sasuke berpandangan miring adalah, saat Itachi berspekulasi bahwa mungkin waktu listriknya mati, Minato mengajak Naruto ke suatu tempat untuk menyatakan isi perasaannya.

Tapi, apa benar begitu?

Jika memang Minato menyatakan isi perasaannya pada Naruto, lalu kenapa sekarang kawan bermata _cobalt_nya bisa menjadi pendiam seperti ini?

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Apakah Naruto sudah menolak mahasiswa tampan itu dan merasa bersalah?

Atau mungkin... telah terjadi suatu insiden kekerasan atau perkelahian atau yang terburuk...

Percobaan pemerkosaan!

Plak!

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Berhentilah berpikiran mesum, Sasuke. Ini pasti karena pengaruh Itachi. Ya, ia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang karena telah berbicara sendiri di dalam benaknya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau ada masalah, _Dobe_. Tapi diam tak akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya." pernyataan itu adalah sebuah pancingan. Mereka berdua tahu itu. Dan setelah sekian lama bergelut dalam diam, Naruto pun menghela napasnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, _Teme_."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti itu, hah? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya." Sasuke menawarkan jasa. Pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan pandangan Uchiha termuda itu mulai terpicing ke arahnya.

"Ini pasti karena... Minato-senpai 'kan?"

Diam.

Lagi-lagi terdiam. Mendengar nama mahasiswa seniornya itu sungguh mampu membuat segenap nalarnya bergetar. Naruto tak mampu bertutur kata.

"Jadi benar. Ternyata tentang dia." meski tak ada jawaban pun, Sasuke tahu bahwa dugaannya itu benar. Sikap diam Naruto itu secara tak langsung membenarkan pernyataannya. Jika memang yang telah dikatakan Itachi itu benar, Sasuke hanya bisa mengujinya dengan ini.

"Di saat seminar waktu itu... dia menyatakan cintanya padamu 'kan?"

"Eh?" kedua _cobalt_ itu terbelalak kaget. Tidak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu akan hal ini?

Menatap segenap entitas syok pada diri Naruto, membuat sebuah seringai terpapar di paras Sasuke. "Tak perlu syok, _Dobe_. Aku hanya memprediksinya dari informasi yang diberikan aniki padaku. Dia bilang bahwa Minato-senpai sebenarnya memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Dan dia berbohong saat di status FB waktu itu demi dirimu."

Oh, begitu.

Jadi selama ini, ia telah membohongi Naruto?

Berkata bahwa rumor itu salah dan lalu... menyatakan perasaan dengan cara seperti kemarin?

Serpihan rona merah terpapar di paras Naruto. Ia tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke. Mulutnya bergetar. Berat. Sungguh sulit menceritakan semua ini. Tapi Sasuke benar.

Diam tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Dia... menciumku, _Teme_."

"Apa?"

Syok. Hening. Kedua _onyx_ itu menatapnya tak percaya.

Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Ka-Kau tadi bilang apa, _Dobe_? Kau ta-tadi-"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, _Teme!_ Dia menciumku. Minato-senpai telah menciumku. Tepat di saat listrik mati dalam acara seminar itu. Ia... telah menciumku." Naruto mendesis. Nadanya begitu getir. Sasuke tampak menganga untuk sesaat. Berusaha mencerna pengakuan Naruto ke dalam otaknya.

Jadi ini sebabnya...

Kawan idiotnya itu telah dicium oleh seseorang...

"Berarti, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"HAH?" Naruto melotot. Rona merah kembali menghantam parasnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Kau bilang dia menciummu. Itu artinya, ia sudah menunjukkan perasaannya terhadapmu 'kan? Lalu, apa reaksimu? Kau menerimanya tidak?" Naruto hanya tertunduk mendengar itu. Ia baru ingat sekarang. Statusnya menggantung.

Ia tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa waktu itu.

"Aku tak tahu, _Teme_. Setelah kejadian itu, kami hanya diam dan segera berlalu sendiri-sendiri."

Hening.

Sasuke sungguh paham akan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh kawan pirangnya itu. Pemuda bermata _cobalt _itu masihlah berada di dalam labirin kebimbangan yang cukup menyesatkan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu. Sedikit stimulus mungkin bisa membawa Naruto untuk mencapai sebuah konklusi.

"Apa kau mencintainya, _Dobe_?"

...

Bibir Naruto masih terkatup rapat. Tapi kedua _cobalt_ itu terlihat nanar. Apakah ia mencintainya? Hah, ia sendiri masih belum mampu untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Jujur saja, ia syok. Dalam kegelapan di masa itu, mahasiswa seniornya itu mendadak menciumnya dan menghimpit tubuhnya seperti itu. Ia butuh penjelasan dan indra pengucapannya pun terus saja dikunci. Ia tak diijinkan untuk buka suara. Sepertinya Minato sengaja melakukan hal itu karena ia hanya ingin menunjukkan segenap perasaan terpendamnya selama ini. Kenyataan tak bisa terpungkiri lagi.

Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Minato memang sungguh-sungguh mencintai Naruto.

Dan yang Naruto tak habis pikir adalah, di saat ia tak lagi berontak, ia pun membalas ciuman itu. Logikanya seakan luluh dan... segenap aksinya telah tergerak oleh intuisinya sendiri.

Mengapa ia membalas ciuman itu?

Pemuda berambut emas itu mencoba menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Berdebar. Jantungnya berdebar dan ia yakin bahwa rona merah yang ada di parasnya masihlah belum sirna.

Apakah ini artinya... ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama?

Apa ia juga mencintai Namikaze Minato?

Dan kini, Naruto tahu, apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua ini. Jam materi sudah hampir berakhir dan sedari tadi, Minato tak tampak berjalan melewati kelasnya.

_Yellow Flash_ menghindarinya.

Dan Naruto pun harus merasakan...

Betapa menyiksanya rasa rindu itu.

* * *

_"Dengar, Naruto. Apapun bercandaan yang dikatakan oleh kawan-kawanmu itu, aku sungguh tak setuju pada mereka."_

Pernyataan yang pernah menggema dari mulut seniornya itu terus menghantui benak Naruto. Malam menjelang. Tubuhnya tampak terebah tepat di atas hamparan ranjang. Mahasiswa sospol junior itu tampak lelah. Dan benaknya masih saja persisten untuk melantunkan setiap memori percakapannya dengan Minato di saat _event_ seminar kemarin.

_"Bagiku, kau itu luar biasa, Naruto."_

Kedua _cobalt_ itu terpejam erat. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gemetar. Tidak. Ia bukanlah orang yang seluar biasa itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang sehebat itu. Sangat jarang ia mendapat pujian.

Dan Minato telah memujinya dengan tulus.

_"Kau mengagumkan."_

Ya Tuhan... Apa ia serius dengan ucapannya waktu itu? Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pengacau. Tukang tidur. Bahkan mungkin menyusahkan. Tak pantas untuk dikagumi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang kagum dengan Naruto.

Tapi tidak bagi Minato. Pemuda itu tetap mengagumi dirinya.

_"Tidak berantakan."_

Semua orang selalu menghina Naruto sebagai orang yang berantakan. Tak tahu aturan. Tak pantas berpakaian sopan. Sifatnya juga kadang berantakan. Dan periset jenius itu mengatakan... tidak.

Bagi seorang Namikaze Minato, Naruto itu tidak berantakan.

_"Tidak buruk."_

Buruk. Sebuah _trademark_ yang selalu lekat pada dirinya. Naruto masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Terserah jika ia dicap sebagai pemuda yang buruk. Buruk rupalah. Buruk prestasilah. Buruk penampilan. Dan buruk-buruk yang lainnya. Ia tak peduli. Persetan subyektifitas orang lain. Inilah dirinya. Inilah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan Minato menerima itu.

_"Bahkan menurutku, kau itu... manis."_

Dunia kiamat. Kawan-kawannya pernah bercanda bahwa jika ada yang mengatakan Naruto manis, maka dunia akan kiamat. Naruto selalu saja disindir sebagai mahasiswa berwajah berandal yang sedikit berantakan. Rambut pirang acak-acakkan, luka goresan berbentuk garis-garis yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Apalagi jika sindrom brutalnya kambuh, haha... sungguh sangat jauh sekali dari definisi 'manis'.

Tapi Minato mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa mantan respondennya itu... manis.

Dan dunia tidak kiamat. Ucapan kawan-kawannya hanyalah sekedar candaan tak berarti. Hanya bertujuan untuk membuat ego Naruto sedikit merendah.

Ya, serentetan pengakuan itu benar-benar denotatif. Tak ada sebuah kepalsuan. Minato sungguh jujur dengan perkataannya itu. Ia tidak menggombal. Ia tidak mengobral pujian. Ia tidak ingin cari perhatian.

Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan kejujuran isi hatinya.

_"Maafkan aku, Naruto... karena sudah mencintaimu."_

Nalar Naruto seakan tercekat dengan pengakuan akhir itu. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang meminta maaf...

Hanya karena mencintainya.

Sungguh keterlaluan jika sampai Naruto meragukan perasaan tulus itu. Minato mencintainya. Bahkan terlalu mencintainya. Pemuda itu mencintai Naruto melebihi siapapun. Melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan mengingat retrospek di saat ia membuat Minato berbohong di _Facebook_ waktu itu, sungguh sukses membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Pasti sakit jikalau harus memaksakan diri untuk menutupi perasaan dari orang yang dicintai.

Seniornya itu pasti sudah merasakan kehancuran karena kenaifan Naruto.

'Ya Tuhan... Apa yang sudah kulakukan?' rasa penyesalan membasuh hati. Naruto hanya dapat tertunduk lesu. Sebenih kurositas mulai terlahir di dalam dirinya untuk tahu tentang keadaan Minato. Ia ingin mengetahui keadaan dari orang yang sudah mencintainya itu. Ia ingin tahu. Mereka belum bertemu sama sekali seharian tadi dan sekarang ini, ia ingin mengetahui keadaan _Yellow Flash_.

Salahkah?

Tidak. Ini tidak salah. Naruto ingin meyakinkan perasaannya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk seniornya itu. Ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Dan jika ia beruntung...

Maka, tak akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang harus menderita.

Jemarinya lantas meraih sebuah ponsel di atas mejanya. Dengan cepat, ia membuka situs itu. Sebuah situs yang membuat takdirnya bertaut dengan takdir Minato. Ia membuka itu.

Dan melihat status Minato.

.

.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **Kesalahan.

.

.

Isi status itu membuat mulut Naruto terkatup rapat. Ia terdiam melihat itu. Berlanjut ke bawah, rentetan komentar dari kawan-kawan periset itu sudah semakin banyak berkumpul. Mahasiswa sospol junior itu lekas membacanya satu persatu.

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Kesalahan? Maksud statusmu ini apa, Minato?

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Sebuah kesalahan jikalau kau menyia-nyiakan brondongmu, Minato. =(

**Hiashi Hyuuga Gagah Perkasa: **Sebuah kesalahan tatkala kau membohongi dirimu sendiri.

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Sebuah kesalahan karena kau sudah membuat fantasi fujoku sirna!

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Sebuah kesalahan karena traktiran ini batal! T_T

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris: **SEBUAH KESALAHAN KARENA TELAH MEMBUATKU KALAH TARUHAN DARI KISAME!

**Haku Pria Tulen: **Sebuah kesalahan karena sudah membuat Zabuza-sama kalah dan kehilangan seluruh koleksi celana bergarisnya! T^T

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Sebuah kesalahan karena kau sudah berbohong pada publik. =="

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Sebuah kesalahan apabila kau menyakiti hatimu sendiri, Minato-san. :(

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Sebuah kesalahan karena keputusanmu ini membuat kita semua kecewa, Minato! :l

**Madara Uchiha Perjaka Ter-Hot Dan Sekseh: ***Blink*O.O OMG! Nak! Ternyata kalian semua berkumpul di sini! :DD *hugs all Uchiha* Ini Papa! Ini Papa Madara! Papa udah buat akun _Facebook_ lho~ :DD

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **A-Ayah? Sejak kapan kau memiliki akun_ Facebook_! O_O" *horor*

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **O_O" Om Madara? I-Itu Om Madara? *dies*

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **De-Demi Jashin! A-Ayah? O_O" I-Itu _username_mu apa-apaan, hah? Madara Uchiha Perjaka Ter-Hot dan Sekseh? PERJAKA? HOT? SEKSEH? *langsung kena stroke*

**Madara Uchiha Perjaka Ter-Hot Dan Sekseh: **Memangnya kenapa jika username papa seperti ini? :D _Username_ papa keren 'kan! Gaul gitu lho! Apalagi 'kan, Papa ini anak baik! :3

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: ***Gubraaak!*

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **=_=" Ingatlah, Tou-san. Kau adalah duda yang sudah memiliki tiga orang anak. Masa _username_nya masih... Perjaka? *sweatdrop*

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **==" Mana ada embel-embel Ter-Hot dan Sekseh pula? Demi Jashin! Segeralah bertobat, Om! *dies again*

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Mungkin ini adalah alasan kenapa Ibu menceraikan Ayah waktu itu. =="

**Madara Uchiha Perjaka Ter-Hot Dan Sekseh: **Aww... teganya kalian semua padaku. *tears* Papa ini anak baik! D':

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Inilah awal mula kehancuran marga Uchiha... =_=" *sarkas*

"Ahahahaha!" gema tawa mulai menggema dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda berambut emas itu mulai merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Pasti sangat sengsara memiliki keluarga tak beres seperti itu. Siapa sangka bahwa marga Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai klan yang begitu tersohor dan tampan itu ternyata juga menyimpan beberapa ketidakwajaran seperti ini. Naruto tak dapat berhenti tertawa.

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Baru kutinggal selama lima menit, ternyata notifikasi sudah menumpuk hanya karena kumpulan komen tak jelas dari kalian semua! Kalau ingin berdebat, jangan di sini dong! =="

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Btw, gaya berdebat kalian keren lho~ *smile*

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Ini gara-gara Ayah, sih! =_="

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Sudahlah, Ayah! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini! Sebelum marga kita makin tercoreng.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Iya, Om! Pergi saja! Huss! Huss! =="

**Madara Uchiha Perjaka Ter-Hot Dan Sekseh: **Teganya kalian padaku. Padahal Papa ini anak baik! :(

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **...

**Madara Uchiha Perjaka Ter-Hot Dan Sekseh: **Iya, iya. Papa off! Huff... udah dibilangin kalau papa ini anak baik juga! =3=" *off*

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **=_=" Syukurlah, akhirnya dia pergi juga...

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Hei, kembali ke topik. Kenapa Minato tidak muncul-muncul ya, dari tadi? Apa kalian semua tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Tadi saat di kampus, dia kelihatan aneh. Dia lebih banyak diam dan terlihat murung.

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **O.o" Ah, iya juga. Aku pun juga menyadari hal itu, Kakashi. Kira-kira Minato kenapa ya? Apa status ini... jangan-jangan...

Naruto terhenyak saat menatap itu. Ia pun juga baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Minato tidak muncul dan tak merespon satupun komentar dari kawan-kawannya. Dahinya berkerut serius. Ternyata memang benar...

Ada yang salah dengan _Yellow Flash_.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Tadi juga, dia tidak berjalan di depan kelas brondongnya 'kan? O.o Ah, Sasuke, tadi Minato lewat di depan kelasmu, tidak?

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Sepertinya ia tak lewat sama sekali, Obito-san.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Tuh 'kan? Benar apa kataku? _There is something wrong with Minato, Guys! _o_o" *lebay*

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Hah! Pasti ia begini ujung-ujungnya karena brondongnya lagi.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Aku setuju dengan Fugaku-san... =="

...

Hening.

Naruto lantas termenung melihat itu. Ya. Semua ini sudah jelas. Minato bersikap seperti ini karena insiden kemarin. Sebuah insiden yang disebut sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Naruto lekas tertunduk. Jika ia tak ada niatan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, maka keadaan tak akan pernah berubah diantara mereka. Sebuah notifikasi baru pun mulai mucul lagi di layar ponselnya. Dan Naruto terperanjat melihat itu.

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Semoga brondongnya itu mau membalas perasaan Minato. Kasihan dia. Setiap hari yang ia pikirkan hanyalah seorang anak bernama Naruto itu. Kita semua sudah tahu 'kan, Teman-teman? Betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dirasakan Minato pada anak itu. :(

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Aku setuju denganmu, Anko. Sudah sepantasnya Minato mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah banyak berkorban hingga saat ini. Ia sudah berkorban akan perasaan. Sungguh keterlaluan jika pria setampan Minato disia-siakan!

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Minato! Aku tahu bahwa saat ini kau diam dan membaca kumpulan komen kami. Perlu kau tahu, Minato! Kami tak suka melihatmu murung! Bersemangatlah,_ Yellow Flash_! Kami akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Kawan! =)

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Obito benar.

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Aku juga setuju.

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Dan perlu kau tahu, Minato-senpai. Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku menjadi kawan dari Naruto. Satu hal yang bisa kupastikan padamu. Aku yakin, ia tak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku yakin itu.

"Sasuke..." nalar Naruto seakan bergetar menatap itu. Ya. Tak sepantasnya orang baik dan tulus seperti Namikaze Minato dikecewakan. Ia tak pantas mendapat perlakuan buruk itu. Ia bahkan adalah orang pertama yang begitu tulus mencintai Naruto. Dan Naruto tak ingin kehilangan itu.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Minato.

'Sepertinya kini aku menyadari akan satu hal,' sebuah simpulan senyum tersemat di mulut Naruto. Kedua _cobalt_nya mulai terpejam dengan determinasi tinggi.

'Aku... mencintai Namikaze Minato.'

* * *

Datangi dia.

Ya. Kalimat itu selalu saja menghantui benak Minato. Kalimat yang sudah menjadi sebuah entitas provokator yang mengombang-ambingkan nalarnya. Ia dilema. Sudah seharian ia berpikir, sampai-sampai menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun, rasa bersalah semakin dan semakin menikam rasionya. Ia tak bisa bertahan.

Datangi dia.

Ya. Sudah seharusnya Minato mendatangi respondennya itu. Untuk meminta maaf. Untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Untuk meluruskan permasalahan ini. Ia sudah siap akan konsekuensinya, bukan? Untuk dibenci atau bahkan apapun? Ia sudah siap akan semua itu.

Jangan berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

Benar. Minato tak ingin berdiam diri. Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut. Ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Apapun jawaban Naruto nanti, ia akan menerimanya.

Asal jangan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mencintai Naruto...

Minato tak akan bisa melakukan itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya, Kakashi."

"Jadi, sudah kau putuskan? Apa perlu kutemani?" Kakashi tampak serius. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Sepertinya ini adalah hal yang harus kubicarakan sendiri dengan Naruto." Minato mengarahkan kedua _cobalt_nya ke samping. Ya, ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kakashi. Semua kejadian dimana ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya pada Naruto. Dan beruntunglah ia karena memiliki sahabat yang pengertian seperti Kakashi.

"Jangan lupa ya, jika kalian sudah jadian nanti. Traktiran~" gema tawa mulai terdengar dari mulut pemuda bermasker itu. Sepertinya Minato perlu meralat anggapannya tadi. Kakashi tidaklah sepengertian itu. Mahasiswa berambut emas itu hanya dapat memutar kedua _cobalt_nya.

"Dasar kau ini mata traktiran."

"_Yellow Flash_~ Apa kau membuka lowongan?"

"Huh?" sesaat setelah Minato menapakkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang kelas, seorang gadis berambut kemerahan tampak mendekatinya. Mahasiswa berambut emas itu lekas memasang wajah kusut. Sial. Kenapa di saat begini, gadis itu datang menganggunya?

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku, Tayuya?" mahasiswi jurusan sastra itu tampak terkekeh pelan. Minato mulai mengernyit saat gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengannya.

"Ketus sekali, Minato. Kau tidak berubah." Tayuya bergelayut manja. Minato sangat terganggu dengan tingkah dari gadis yang sudah menjadi penggemarnya semenjak ia masuk di _Konoha University_ itu.

"Jika kau tak memiliki kepentingan, sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir, Tayuya. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang."

Tayuya tersenyum. Pernyataan dingin Minato itu semakin membuatnya terpesona, "Aku memiliki kepentingan tentu saja. Kepentingan itu adalah... aku ingin mengajakmu untuk berkencan."

Minato menggeram. Mulai lagi. Ia sungguh benci dengan ajakan kencan. Apalagi jika ajakan itu terlontar dari mulut mahasiswi yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Jika ajakan kencan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto _sih_, tak masalah. Akan dengan senang hati ia terima.

Sayangnya, yang mengajak kencan justru orang ini...

Sungguh nasib.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menyanggupi permintaanmu. Sebentar lagi aku harus berkosentrasi pada tugas risetku yang baru. Aku tak ada waktu untuk berkencan."

"Tapi Minato, pikirkan lagi-"

"Tolong lepaskan jeratan tanganmu dari lenganku." Minato sama sekali tak mengindahkan keinginan Tayuya. Ia pun lekas melepaskan lengannya dengan begitu tegas. Mahasiswi itu mengulum senyum menantang. Ia tak akan melepaskan Minato semudah itu.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, _Yellow Flash_. Tahukah kau bahwa semakin keras kepala, dirimu itu semakin menggiurkan di mataku?" belum sempat Minato merespon lebih jauh, Tayuya lekas mencengkram parasnya dan mendarat kecupan di pipi kanan Minato. Pemuda berambut emas itu lekas melotot, syok. Amarah membasuh egonya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tayuya!" gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum. Raut emosi semakin tergambar jelas di paras Minato dan di saat yang sama, ia pun seakan membeku saat melihat seorang figur yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang.

Seorang figur pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata _cobalt_ yang mengimitasi dirinya.

Minato menganga, syok.

"Naruto?"

"Tolong, apa kau bisa menyingkir dari Minato-senpai?" Tayuya mulai terkejut saat pemuda yang bagai replika dari Minato mulai mengintervensi dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Minato. _Yellow Flash_ syok dan mahasiswa junior itu tersenyum.

"Siapa kau ini? Beraninya kau menjauhkanku dari Minato!" Tayuya tak terima. Naruto mulai tertunduk seraya mengulum simpulan senyum. Dengan tegas, ia berdiri membelakangi Minato seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku, eh?" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto memandang sinis. Sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan pun mulai menggema dari mulut mahasiswa sospol junior itu. Minato seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Harapannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih dari... _Yellow Flash_."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Muahahaha! ini _chapter_ _filler_! _chapter_ terakhir ada di _chapter_ lima! *plaak* Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Yang login akan saya balas via PM.

Seperti biasa, saya selalu menepati janji saya berdasarkan slogan _fast review = fast update_. Nantikan _chapter_ terakhirnya. Penasaran? _just __**REVIEW**_**! **dan saya pasti akan memberikan _chapter_ berikutnya. Hohohoho... *jleeb*

Ja Ne~


	5. Final Resolution

**Summary:** Rumor menggemparkan melanda Naruto di Facebook! "Eh, semuanya! Tahu, nggak? Dengar-dengar, si Naruto ternyata diPDKT sama mahasiswa senior!" l "Hah? Serius? Emangnya siapa yang PDKT sama Naruto? l "Katanya sih... Yellow Flash!" l "WTF!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bizzare Rumors © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Facebook isn't mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Final Resolution-**

Tidak percaya.

Mungkin itulah rasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan nalar seorang Namikaze Minato saat ini. Ia tak percaya. Terkejut. Mematung bahkan syok. Terdiam untuk sesaat. Kedua _cobalt_nya kini menatap penuh tanya pada sosok replika yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Ini sungguh sulit dimengerti.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Ya, apa maksud dari semua ini? Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kelas, ia pun dihadang oleh Tayuya dan mahasiswi itu memaksanya untuk berkencan dan lalu Naruto datang mengintervensi momen itu dan berkata...

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih dari... _Yellow Flash_."

...

Hening.

Sejurus spekulasi menghantam nalarnya. Apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto? Apa juniornya itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya itu? Ataukah, ia berkata demikian hanya untuk menyingkirkan Tayuya? Dan kenapa mendadak Naruto bisa hadir di tengah masa itu?

Ada apa ini?

Dan pernyataan Naruto itu ternyata terdengar dari balik kelas Minato. Segenap kawan-kawan Minato seangkatannya tampak menganga dan syok. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong mengintip dari balik jendela. Siluet seorang Minato, Naruto dan Tayuya lekas berevolusi menjadi sebuah pemandangan heboh. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, suara siulan mulai menggema dari mulut mereka semua.

"CIIIEEE! AKHIRNYA _YELLOW FLASH_ MENDAPATKAN BRONDONGNYA!"

"CIEEEEE! _SO SWEET_! SEBUAH PENANTIAN YANG TAK SIA-SIA~"

"KYAAAA! SELAMAT YA, MINATO!"

"CUWIIT! CUWIIIT!"

Sungguh _lebay_.

Teriakan girang dan jeritan antusias dari segenap kawan-kawannya itu membuat Minato tenggelam dalam rasa malu. Ini sungguh norak. Naruto juga kelihatan bingung. Keadaan itu sungguh terlihat lebih heboh dari acara penyambutan presiden sekalipun. Benar-benar berisik dan terlalu berlebihan. Terkadang, Minato sungguh berpikir bahwa kelas risetnya itu mungkin berisi akan kumpulan mahasiswa yang tekun dan sangat pintar.

Tapi ia salah...

Yang ada malah justru sebaliknya.

Kelas spesifikasi riset adalah kelas ter_lebay_ yang pernah ada.

"Tutup mulut kalian! Aku tidak percaya jika anak itu adalah kekasih dari Minato! Apa buktinya kalau kau adalah kekasih Minato, hah! Minato bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun!" emosi Tayuya semakin menjadi-jadi. Di tengah rasa bingung akibat sorakan heboh dari kawan-kawan Minato itu, Naruto pun berusaha menyimpulkan seringai sinis.

"Hah, jadi kau tak percaya, _Dattebayo_?" dengan cepat, Naruto lekas berbalik menghadap Minato dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang periset itu. Seniornya itu terbelalak, tak menyangka sama sekali dengan aksi yang dilakukan juniornya. Sang replika tersenyum dan lekas berbisik pelan di telinga seniornya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, ikuti permainanku. Kau tak ingin wanita itu menganggumu 'kan, Senpai?"

Ah, begitu.

Minato pun paham dengan maksud Naruto dan menganggukkan kepala secara perlahan.

"Itu benar, Tayuya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasihku."

"_NANI_!" kedua mata Tayuya tampak melotot syok. Tak tanggung-tanggung, sang _Yellow Flash _lekas mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto dan replikanya itu dengan senang hati turut bersandar di dadanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Tersenyum sinis seraya melayangkan pandangan menusuk pada Tayuya. Mahasiswi jurusan sastra itu mulai gentar dan melangkah mundur. Aura posesif dari duo mahasiswa pirang itu semakin terasa menohok. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, pucat.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tak terima dengan kenyataan ini! Aku tak percaya!"

"Ah, Anda tak percaya dengan hubungan kami? Apa perlu kami memperlihatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, eh?" ancaman yang ia ucapkan itu hanyalah ancaman kosong, Naruto tahu itu. Tayuya mendadak histeris dan mulai berlari untuk kabur karena tak sanggup menggambarkan kemesraan idolanya itu dengan anak macam Naruto. Hah, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang konyol. Dan beberapa kawan Minato mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu.

"Hahaha! Dasar gadis narsis! Seenak jidat bisa menggaet Minato seperti itu! Keputusanmu sudah benar, Minato! Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah pasti kujatuhkan pilihan pada brondongmu itu!" pernyataan itu datang dari Obito. Minato dan Naruto lekas tertunduk karena malu. Sorakan kembali menggema dan Naruto melayangkan kedua _cobalt_nya pada Minato.

"Senpai, kita perlu bicara."

Minato menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku juga hendak menemuimu, Naruto. Kita memang harus segera membicarakan permasalahan ini. Banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Dan semua ini... harus segera kita luruskan sekarang juga." pernyataan itu dibalas anggukkan dari replikanya. Suara sorakan dari segenap kawan-kawan Minato semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan sebuah pemecahan pun terlahir di nalar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat yang lebih... kondusif."

* * *

Halaman belakang kampus.

Diam.

Dan canggung.

Itulah situasi yang tergambar saat ini. Mereka berdua sudah berada di halaman belakang kampus. Terdiam dalam persepsi diri masing-masing. Dan merasa canggung. Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu, dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sebuah konversasi verbal akan segera dimulai. Minato tampak memaparkan raut bersalah. Sedang Naruto diam menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sedikit... marah padamu."

Kedua _cobalt_ Minato terbelalak. Naruto tampak melipat kedua tangannya tepat di dada. Serius.

"Aku sedikit marah padamu, Senpai. Kau sudah berbuat beberapa kesalahan padaku."

"Na-Naruto..."

"Pertama, kau sudah berbohong padaku. Mengenai rumor ini. Mengenai perasaan yang kau rasakan padaku." Minato tertunduk mendengar itu. Membisu. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan yang kedua, saat seminar waktu itu, kau membekapku dan... menciumku seperti itu. Kau membuatku hampir pingsan karena kesulitan bernapas dan aku tidak suka didominasi..."

"Ah, itu..." serpihan rona merah sedikit menjalar di paras Minato. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Jujur saja, ia hilang kendali waktu itu. Untungnya, ia bisa mengendalikan diri di saat terakhir. Dan Naruto pun lekas memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Sebenci-bencinya aku didominasi, jujur saja... sepertinya mulai sekarang, jika kita memang hendak menjalin sebuah komitmen, aku harus rela kau dominasi seperti itu lagi. Kau lebih pantas menjadi dominan, Minato-senpai. Hanya kau yang bisa... membuatku luluh seperti waktu itu."

"A-Apa?" Minato kembali terbelalak. Kaget. Sebenarnya apa poin yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto? Semua ini sungguh ambigu. Dan Minato pun semakin terperanjat saat menatap rona merah yang mewarnai paras replikanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Sasuke bahwa dalam hubungan seperti ini, ada yang disebut sebagai _seme_ dan ada yang menjadi _uke_. Dan jika kita memang benar-benar menjalin hubungan maka... mulai sekarang, kita tentukan saja, siapa yang menjadi dominan diantara kita. Dan sepertinya... kau yang lebih pantas mendominasiku. Aku tak berdaya di hadapanmu."

...

Hening.

Naruto mulai gugup saat melihat mulut Minato menganga dengan begitu lebar. Seniornya itu benar-benar sangat syok dengan segenap pernyataannya. Mahasiswa sospol junior itu lantas menepuk jidatnya. Ya Tuhan... ia sungguh tak pandai merangkai kata.

"Uhh... Senpai? A-Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto semakin cemas. Seniornya tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa di saat ia melambaikan telapak tangannya tepat di depan kedua _cobalt_ itu. Sepertinya Minato masih tak percaya dengan kesaksiannya. Bagus sekali. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Senpaai! Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau tak suka jika aku membalas perasaanmu itu, eh? Apa semua ucapanmu itu bohong? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Ah, Ti-Tidak, Tidak! Waktu itu aku serius, Naruto! A-Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Minato lantas tersadar. Dihelanya napas itu dalam-dalam. "Maaf, aku syok tadi. Tolong, jangan pernah kau ragukan perasaanku terhadapmu"

Naruto mulai memijat keningnya sendiri. Terkadang ia bingung dengan sikap perisetnya itu. "Jadi bagaimana, Senpai? Bagaimana status hubungan kita ini?"

"Ah, status kita..." Minato mengendalikan nalar. Ia pun melontarkan tatapan serius pada replikanya itu. "Jadi kau bersedia, Naruto? A-Apa kau... juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Aku mohon, jangan bilang bahwa pernyataanmu di depan Tayuya tadi hanyalah kebohongan, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Secara tak langsung, tubuh replikanya itu tampak pasrah. Seniornya itu memanglah seorang periset terjenius yang ada di universitas ini, tapi mengapa dalam urusan cinta, dia malah kehilangan arah? Kemana kejeniusannya itu? "Ya ampun, Senpai... apa kau masih tak percaya dengan segenap pernyataanku tadi? Secara tak langsung, aku sudah menyiratkan padamu bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu, Senpai. Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Sungguh sial.

Ini benar-benar memalukan. Paras Naruto terasa panas dan memerah. Tega sekali seniornya itu mendadak tak paham dan ia harus mengatakan isi perasaannya secara eksplisit?

Demi Jashin...

Naruto seakan ingin terjun ke dalam jurang.

Ia sungguh tertikam akan rasa malu yang begitu besar.

Lain halnya Naruto, lain pula halnya dengan Minato. Kontradiksi terjadi. Sebuah senyuman tersimpul lebar di paras tampannya. Ia begitu senang. Harapannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Replikanya membalas perasaannya. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan lagi khayalan.

Naruto benar-benar mencintainya.

"Umm... Senpai? Kau tidak-Ouuffhh!" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto terbelalak lebar. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya telah berada di dalam dekapan seseorang. Tubuh hangat itu kembali memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aksi ini bagai sebuah simbol bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik Namikaze Minato.

"Terima kasih, Naruto... terima kasih kau sudah mau membalas perasaanku. Sungguh... Aku sangat mencintaimu. Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu dan memintamu menjadi respondenku, aku yakin bahwa hatiku sudah menjeritkan namamu. Aku sangat membutuhkan eksistensimu di sisiku. Aku tak akan tahan jika kau membenciku..."

Tubuh Minato tampak gemetar. Tak ada kepalsuan dalam pengakuan itu. Bibir Naruto tertarik ke masing-masing sudut, menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia pun lantas membalas pelukan itu dan membenamkan parasnya di sela leher seniornya itu. Kebahagiaan membasuh intuisinya.

"_Douitashimasite_, Senpai. Maafkan atas kenaifanku selama ini. Aku juga bodoh karena tak menyadari hal ini dari dulu..." simpulan senyum terpapar di mulut _Yellow Flash_. Tidak. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dalam hal ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama naif.

Dan terkadang, kenaifan itulah yang menjadi sebuah benang penyatu di antara mereka.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau serius, posisi _seme_ itu... aku yang mengisinya?" dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar itu. Kedua _cobalt_ mereka lekas berhantaman satu sama lain.

"Kenapa, Senpai? Apa kau keberatan? Kau mau menjadi _uke_, begitu?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak. Tentu saja aku senang dengan kepercayaan yang kau berikan ini. Apalagi, kau bilang bahwa kau tak suka didominasi sebelumnya..." serpihan rona merah kembali membasuh paras Naruto. Ia memalingkan _cobalt_nya ke samping.

"Posisi apapun tidaklah penting bagiku. Asal kita bisa bersama seperti ini... aku tak keberatan sama sekali."

Demi Jashin... Naruto seakan menciut. Ia sungguh tak berniat berbicara layaknya pujangga sinetron seperti itu. Sekali lagi, ia hanyalah mahasiswa tukang tidur yang jarang mengikuti materi. Jangan harap bahwa ia adalah tipe orang bermulut persuasif. Dan lagi, baru pertama kali ini ia memiliki kekasih.

Sungguh wajar jika ia sangat naif dalam hal seperti ini.

Dan Minato hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Lekas merambatlah kedua telapak tangannya di pipi replikanya itu dan ia pun menghimpitkan kening mereka satu sama lain. "_Yosh_! Mulai sekarang, orang-orang haruslah tahu bahwa... seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah... Respondenku. Mahasiswa juniorku. Kekasihku. _Uke_ku dan yang terpenting, kau... adalah milikku. Satu-satunya orang yang paling kucintai." Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk malu dalam diam. Parasnya benar-benar terasa panas dan semakin memerah. Dan sebelum bibir mereka menyatu dalam entitas rasa itu...

Minato membisikkan kalimat penutupnya.

"Dan terakhir, panggil aku Minato mulai sekarang, Naruto... karena kelak, kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga akhir nanti..."

"A-Aku mengerti, Minato..." dan Naruto sungguh tak mampu berkata lebih jauh lagi. Mulutnya kembali bertaut dengan mulut Minato dan entitas hubungan baru mereka itu telah berhasil membenamkan intuisi mereka ke dalam euforia. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka sekarang. Segenap gemuruh takdir menjadi pendukung akan ikatan mereka itu. Dan jika ikatan itu goyah, mereka akan selalu bersatu lagi pada akhirnya.

Semua ketetapan ini sudah terukir dalam prasasti takdir.

Eksistensi mereka memang sudah diciptakan...

Hanya untuk bersama... selamanya.

* * *

**Naruto Maniak Ramen **kini "Menikah" dengan **Namikaze Yellow Flash**

Status hubungan yang terpampang jelas di _Facebook_ itu menjadi sebuah hal yang paling menggemparkan bagi segenap para _Facebooker_ _Konoha University_. Bahkan kehebohan kabar itu melebihi hebohnya kabar perang dunia sekalipun. Sembilan puluh persen mahasiswi mendadak emo dan menjadi korban sebuah penyakit bernamakan patah hati. Dan sebuah _page_ berjudul "Anti-Naruto" juga dibentuk berdasarkan rasa sakit hati mereka karena _Yellow Flash _sudah direnggut seperti itu. Tapi dibalik fenomena lahirnya para _hater_, ada juga komunitas _fujo_ yang mendukung hubungan duo pirang itu. Komunitas itu bernamakan "_Yellow Flash x Rameniac Forever" _yang dicetuskan langsung oleh Kurenai selaku pemimpin _fujo_. Dan fenomena itu tak menganggu Minato ataupun Naruto sama sekali. Mereka sudah siap dengan segenap konsekuensi dan masa bodoh dengan persepsi para _fangirl_ itu. Toh, pendukung hubungan mereka juga tak kalah banyaknya mengingat yang mereka incar adalah traktiran dari _Yellow Flash_ itu sendiri. Nah, justru traktiran itulah yang membuat Minato pusing.

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **APA-APAAN INI? NARUTO MENIKAH DENGAN _YELLOW FLASH_? _WHAT THE _*PIIP! AAAARRGGHH! *SYOK*

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Lho kok? Katanya waktu itu rumor ini tidak benar? Kok sekarang malah... *syok*

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! JANGAN-JANGAN ADA YANG MENGHACK AKUN FB _YELLOW FLASH_! AKU TAK AKAN TERIMA JIKA STATUS HUBUNGAN MEREKA INI SUNGGUHAN!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **NOOOOOO!

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **==" Sudahlah, kalian ini kekanak-kanakan sekali. Bukannya senang Naruto sudah dapat kekasih, kalian malah tak terima seperti ini...

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Kau tak perlu cerewet, Pemalas! Naruto mendapatkan kekasih itu tak masalah buat kami. Tapi jika kekasihnya itu _YELLOW FLASH_, mahasiswa riset tertampan yang ada di kampus ini, itu baru masalah! Kami tak akan terima!

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **KABAR INI PASTI HOAX! INI HANYA SENSASI BELAKA! JANGAN PERCAYA!

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Hah, terserah kalianlah! _Mendokusei_... =="

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Ckckckck... Woi, _Dobe_! Segeralah komen dan tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa status hubunganmu itu serius!

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **WHOT? SASUKE? KE-KENAPA KAU MENDUKUNG KABAR _HOAX _INI? KENAPA KAU BILANG BAHWA INI SERIUS, HAH?

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **_Dobe_ adalah kawan terdekatku dan aku pasti mengerti mengenai semua permasalahan hidupnya. Tak terkecuali dengan yang ini, Sakura.

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Jika ka-kabar ini sungguhan... aku.. ah, ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin _Yellow Flash_ memilih anak macam NARUTO! HAHA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

**Naruto Namikaze: **Memangnya kenapa jika Minato memilihku, eh? Ada yang salah dengan itu?

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **NA-NARUTO?

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Ini pasti rekayasamu 'kan, Naruto? Tidak mungkin bahwa anak sepertimu bisa memiliki kekasih macam _Yellow Flash_!

**Ino Flowers Forever: **JANGAN BERMIMPI!

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **Dan apa-apaan _username_mu itu? NARUTO NAMIKAZE? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK COCOK!

Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah di hadapan sebuah layar laptop. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat malas menanggapi berbagai macam respon dari kawan-kawannya itu. Dan karena kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk tidak menutupi status hubungan mereka dari publik, pada akhirnya Naruto pun harus siap dengan semua ini. Mereka tak ingin berbohong lagi. Lebih baik jujur apa adanya daripada bersusah payah menutupi semuanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun berpartisipasi dalam menetralisir hal ini.

**Naruto Namikaze: **Memangnya kenapa jika aku dan_ Yellow Flash _menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sebenarnya semua ini terjadi juga gara-gara kalian yang menyebarkan rumor ini terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang? Aku dan Minato benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih dan anggap saja ini karma untuk kalian karena telah menggosipkan orang sembarangan!

**Sakura Queen Of Pink: **NA-NANI!

**Tenten Gadis Elektro: **Ti-Tidak mungkin! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

**Naruto Namikaze: **To Temari: Dan satu hal lagi, Minato yang menyuruhku untuk mengganti _username_ku dengan nama marganya. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak suka dengan _username_ku sekarang.

**Temari Tak Terpisahkan Dari Kipas: **A-APA!

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya menjadi syok. Dalam hitungan detik, kumpulan penggosip itu sudah tak lagi nampak dalam berandanya. Sebuah seringai lega tergambar di paras pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu. Dan beberapa notifikasi dari kawan terdekatnya pun mulai muncul di layar laptopnya.

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Hah... Akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Sudahlah, tak usah diambil pusing, Naruto. Btw, selamat ya atas semua ini. Semoga hubunganmu dengan _Yellow Flash_ bisa bertahan hingga akhir.

**Naruto Namikaze: **_Yosh! Arigato_, Shikamaru! :)

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Hahaha... mesra sekali kau _Dobe_ dengan _Yellow_ _Flash_mu itu. Hingga status hubungan di _Facebook_ pun "Menikah"

**Naruto Namikaze: **Ah, ini kerjaan Minato. Ia tak puas jika hanya sekedar "Berpacaran", _Teme_. =/ / /="

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Fuhuhu... Baguslah. Naruto sudah bersatu dengan tambatan hatinya. Sekarang tinggal giliranmu bersama kakakmu, si Itachi, Sasuke. Kapan kau bisa akur dengan kakakmu itu? Ayolah, kau ini diam-diam sebenarnya juga mau dengan kakakmu itu... *ngakak*

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **O_O" HAH? A-APA MAKSUDMU, SHIKAMARU NARA! TAK ADA APA-APA DIANTARA AKU DAN _BAKA ANIKI _ITU!

**Naruto Namikaze: **Jangan berbohong, _Teme_. Aku dengar dari Minato kalau terkadang, kakakmu sering mendatangi tempat kosmu. Hahahahaha! XD

**Shikamaru Benci Direpotkan: **Aww... hubungan kakak adik yang romantis... *grins*

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **U-URUSEI! KA-KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK! *Blush*

Sebuah senyum mengembang di paras Naruto. Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan baik. Kini, rasa penasaran pun muncul di benaknya.

Bagaimana dengan nasib beranda _Facebook_ milik kekasihnya itu sekarang?

* * *

Kacau.

Kata itu kini menjadi simbolik keadaan beranda FB milik Minato. Mahasiswa riset bermata _cobalt_ itu hanya dapat memijat keningnya berulang kali. Kumpulan komen atau bisa disebut sebagai tumpukan spam tak jelas kini membumbung tinggi dalam angka notifikasinya. Ia sudah dapat memprediksi hal ini. Dan sekarang...

Bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari tirani neraka yang dibentuk oleh kawan-kawan noraknya itu?

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Akhirnya harapan kita menjadi kenyataan, Minna! Kita akan mendapatkan traktiran massal dari Minato untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan brondongnya itu!

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **YATTA! *Tabur bunga*

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris: **AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG DARI KISAME! AKU MENDAPATKAN KOLEKSI CELANA BERGARISKU LAGI!

**Haku Pria Tulen: **Zabuza-sama bahagia! ^_^

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Sebuah keputusan yang tepat, Minato! Semoga kalian berdua _langgeng_ ya! _Keep_ mesra selalu~

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **Ohohoho! Benar-benar kabar gembira! Traktirannya kutunggu ya! XDD

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **TRAKTIRAN! TRAKTIRAN! =D

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Aku ingin traktiran sushi...

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Takoyaki... ^^

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **PIZZA! AKU MAU TRAKTIRAN PIZZA! ;D

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris:** CELANA BARUUUU!

**Hiashi Hyuuga Gagah Perkasa: **Spageti...

**Jiraiya Bukan Buaya Darat: **AKU TRAKTIRAN WANITA!

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **==" Hati-hati, Pak Jiraiya. Nanti komen Anda ini dibaca oleh Tsunade-sensei lho...

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Kalau aku sih sederhana saja. Aku hanya minta traktiran foto-foto mesramu dengan brondongmu saja, Minato. Nanti foto-foto itu akan kumasukkan ke dalam album di komunitas FBku.

...

Hening.

Salahkah jika saat ini Minato memasang tampang horor?

Permintaan kawan-kawannya itu sungguh terdengar begitu mengerikan. Ia bahkan bukanlah orang kaya. Ia kuliah dengan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Dan lagi, ia selalu menabungkan setiap sisa uang saku yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya itu kepadanya. Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa sederhana dengan materi secukupnya saja. Dan kini, dengan mengesampingkan empati, kawan-kawannya itu menodong janji traktiran padanya. Lagipula...

Siapa juga yang menjanjikan traktiran?

Ini semua terjadi gara-gara Kakashi yang salah persepsi.

Demi Jashin, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini?

Hah... Lebih baik ia diam dan tak mengomentari status itu sama sekali. Ya, sebaiknya begitu.

Dan notifikasi baru pun kembali menghantam akun FBnya.

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Ah, Minato tak muncul-muncul! Apa ia sengaja ya? Agar ia bisa lari dari janji traktiran ini? =="

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Oh, Tidak! Tolonglah, Minato! Jadilah seorang _gentleman_ dan jangan kabur seperti itu! =_="

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **KAMI LAPAAAR! *PLAK*

**Hiashi Hyuuga Gagah Perkasa: **Pancing saja biar dia keluar...

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Panas-panasi saja si Minato mengenai brondongnya. Ia pasti tak akan tahan.

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Kalau begitu coba Itachi-san saja! Itachi-san 'kan keren!

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **Aku sih mau saja memanas-manasi Minato-san dengan cara menyukai brondongnya. Tapi aku takut jika _Otouto_ cemburu padaku...

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **WHOOOOT? CEMBURU, HAH? SIAPA PULA YANG CEMBURU PADA ANIKI-_BAKA_ SEPERTIMU! TIDAK AKAN!

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **Wow... Sasuke langsung bereaksi. Kenapa yang terpancing malah Sasuke, eh? Mencurigakan. Fuhuhuhuhu... Apa jangan-jangan, kau cemburu sungguhan, Sasuke?

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **_NANI!_ O_O"

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **=)

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Kenapa kau senyum begitu, hah!

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **=)

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Hentikan senyum nista itu!

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **=)

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **=)

**Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke: **=)

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **HENTIKAN, ANIKI!

**Itachi Uchiha Sayang Sasuke: **Lihatlah, Otouto! Aku sudah ganti _username! _=D Itachi Uchiha SAYANG Sasuke!

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **AAAARRRGGHH!

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **Aww... gaya berpacaran kalian _so sweet_ sekali!

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN! TTATT ANIKI _BAKA_!

**Itachi Uchiha Sayang Sasuke: **:D

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Hahahaha... Sudahlah, Itachi-san. Kasihan Sasuke. Pasti wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini! XD

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **_Urusei!_ Kalian semua menyebalkan! =/ / /="

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Hahahaha... XDD

**Itachi Uchiha Sayang Sasuke: **:p

**Madara Uchiha Meski Duda Tetep Sekseh: **Wah! Heboh sekali di sini! Ternyata ada yang sudah menikah ya status hubungannya? Selamat ya! Ya ampun serasi sekali. Saya suka yang brondongnya. Manis juga itu. Sepertinya dia teman Sasuke yang waktu itu pernah datang ke rumah ya? :DD

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **WTF! OM MA-MADARA? O_o"

**Itachi Uchiha Sayang Sasuke: **Tou-san sudah mengganti nama! O_O"

**Madara Uchiha Meski Duda Tetep Sekseh: **Oh, anak-anakku tercinta! Papa _is back_, Nak! TT^TT *_Hugs all Uchiha_* Lihat _username_ Papa! :DD LIHAAAAAT!

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Madara Uchiha meski duda tetep sekseh? MESKI DUDA TETEP SEKSEH? _WHAT THE HELL!_ *Sekarat*

**Madara Uchiha Meski Duda Tetep Sekseh: **Sasuke, kenapa syok begitu, Nak? Waktu itu kalian semua 'kan menyuruhku untuk tidak menutupi status Papa 'kan? Ya, sudah. Papa sudah tak menggunakan _username_ dengan kata perjaka lagi. Tapi papa menggunakan _username _Duda. Lagipula, meski duda begini papa tetap duren kok! Kan papa anak baik! :3

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: ***mendadak autis* ...

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Sudahlah, Ayah! Tolong jangan perlihatkan kesintinganmu di muka umum seperti ini! Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri! Kau juga akan membuat malu nama UCHIHA!

**Madara Uchiha Meski Duda Tetep Sekseh: **FUGAKU! Sebagai anak tertua, teganya kau menjelek-jelekkan papa seperti ini? Teganya kau, hah! Akan kukutuk kau jadi batu karena durhaka kepada papa! TTATT

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **-_-" Ya ampun...

"Hahaha!" Minato berusaha keras meminimalisir tawanya. Perutnya seakan melilit karena ia sudah tertawa semenjak kemunculan para Uchiha di dalam kolom komentar statusnya itu. Mereka selalu saja berdebat dengan konyolnya. Sungguh, lama-lama hal ini akan menjadi sebuah aib untuk marga Uchiha itu sendiri.

"Untung saja keluargaku masih normal..." ya, Minato hanya dapat bergumam sendiri.

**Madara Uchiha Meski Duda Tetep Sekseh: **Baiklah! Karena papa sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada kalian semua, papa akan mengganti _username_ lagi! TT^TT

**Itachi Uchiha Sayang Sasuke: **Ah, To-Tou-san, sepertinya hal itu bukanlah ide yang baik.

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: **Tolonglah, Ayah! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap normal SEHARI SAJA, HAH!

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **Sabar, Fugaku-san. Mungkin ini cobaan untuk keluarga kita... :(

**Madara Uchiha Duda Sekseh Rindu Dibelai: **LIHAT _USERNAME_ PAPA, MINNA! INILAH ISI HATI PAPA! PAPA RINDU DIBELAI! PAPA RINDU DIBELAAAI! TTATT

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **O_O" De-Demi Jashin... Om...

**Itachi Uchiha Sayang Sasuke: ***syok* ...

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **Ini pasti hukuman Tuhan pada kita karena marga Uchiha terlalu arogan! Tuhan bahkan memberikan dajjal sebagai ayah kita! AKU MENYESAL KARENA TIDAK IKUT DENGAN IBU SEWAKTU KALIAN BERCERAI! *dies*

**Fugaku Uchiha Paling Cool Sejagad: ***Off*

**Madara Uchiha Duda Sekseh Rindu Dibelai: **Ah, kalian semua berlebihan! =3= Papa hanya ingin curhat saja. Papa sungguh rindu dibelai! Dan karena Papa sudah trauma dengan yang namanya wanita, sekarang papa ingin berburu brondong! :3

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **WTF! O_O"

"NANI!" kedua _cobalt_ Minato terbelalak lebar. Ia syok berat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin brondong yang diincar Madara adalah...

**Madara Uchiha Duda Sekseh Rindu Dibelai: **Sasuke! Anak yang berstatus menikah ini teman sekelasmu 'kan? Yang rambutnya pirang berwajah manis dengan goresan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya! Matanya berwarna biru mendayu lembut! Siapa namanya? Naruto? Ah, Papa ingin dia, Nak! PAPA INGIN DIAAAA!

**Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki: **WHOT? PAPA INGIN NARUTO? O_O"

**Obito Uchiha Orang Imut: **_What the hell!_ OAO

**Kurenai Aduhai Sekali: **O_OWaduh, maaf ya jika aku menjadi penghancur kebahagiaan Madara-san, tapi perlu Anda tahu, Naruto sudah ada yang punya lho.

**Madara Uchiha Duda Sekseh Rindu Dibelai: **Hah! Aku tahu. Yang punya Naruto itu... Namikaze _Yellow Flash_ itu 'kan? =3= Halah~ mereka 'kan hanya berstatus menikah di FB. Bukan di kehidupan nyata. Jadi~ Aku masih punya kesempatan donk~ untuk membuat Naruto mempertimbangkan pilihannya~ Lagipula, aku ini anak baik~ =3=

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **==" Buseet...

...

...

Ini sudah cukup.

Kerutan sewot lantas terbentuk di samping kening Minato. Berani-beraninya orang ini hendak merebut brondongnya, hah! Kurang ajar. Amarah membasuh benak Minato dalam sekejap.

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **To Madara: Dengar, Pak. Maaf jika kata-kata saya ini menyinggung Bapak. Tapi tolong dengarkan saya, Pak. Naruto itu MILIK saya sekarang. Dia KEKASIH saya. Anda tak bisa merebutnya seperti itu. Jika ingin mencari brondong, jangan pernah menargetkan Uzumaki Naruto! Anda akan berhadapan dengan saya jika hal itu terjadi.

**Madara Uchiha Duda Sekseh Rindu Dibelai: **:DD Wah! Jadi ini nih... suami jadi-jadian(?) dari _sweet_ brondongku, eh? Wawawaaa... sainganku berat juga ya. Dari foto profilmu, kau keren juga. Tapi sayang sekali, akulah yang lebih HOT dan SEKSEH~ :3

**Namikaze Yellow Flash: **HAH?

Minato lekas berparas aneh. Kompetitor Uchiha itu sepertinya benar-benar sudah sinting.

**Anko Sekseh Girl: **O_O HEI, SEMUANYA! LIHAT, MINATO SUDAH MUNCUL! SAATNYA MENAGIH TRAKTIRAN!

**Icha-Icha Kakashi Paradise: **Minato! Jangan kabur, Minato! Kau harus menepati janjimu pada kami!

**Zabuza Maniak Celana Bergaris: **TRAKTIRAAAAN!

"Si-Sial! Aku lengah!" mahasiswa senior riset itu lekas berparas horor. Dengan cepat, ia pun langsung keluar dari situs itu. Napasnya mulai memburu. Andrenalin pun turut terpacu. Ini gawat. Sebentar lagi, kawan-kawannya itu pasti akan menagih traktiran dan mendatangi langsung tempat kosnya. Ini sungguh buruk. Ia terancam miskin!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Minato!"

Seseorang tampak mengetuk pintu berulang kali. Detak jantung Minato seakan berhenti berdetak di masa itu. Nalarnya tak berfungsi untuk sesaat. Pada akhirnya, seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintunya itupun mulai membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar kosnya.

"Minato? Kau kenapa?"

"Na-Naruto!" kelegaan membasuh hati Minato sepenuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun bergegas menghampiri replikanya itu dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan begitu erat. Juniornya itu tampak terbelalak dan sedikit kaget dengan aksi itu.

"Mi-Minato?"

"Hah, syukurlah, Naruto. Aku pikir kau adalah salah satu dari kawan-kawanku yang hendak menagih traktiran padaku!" jantung Minato tampak berdebar. Naruto bisa merasakan itu.

"Menagih... traktiran?"

"Iya. Ini gara-gara Kakashi yang salah persepsi mengenai traktiran. Ia sudah terlanjur memberi tahu pada semuanya bahwa jika aku sudah jadian denganmu, maka mereka semua akan kutraktir. Padahal aku tidak berjanji seperti itu." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia pun mulai membalas pelukan Minato dan lekas menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Minato. Kita bisa bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu agar mereka tak bisa menemukanmu. Daripada kau menraktir mereka, lebih baik kau menraktirku untuk makan ramen! Hehehe!" Naruto tertawa lebar. Minato mulai tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia lepas pelukannya itu dan lekas menyematkan jemarinya pada jemari Naruto, menggandengnya.

"Ide bagus. Berapa mangkuk yang ingin kau pesan, aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu."

"_Arigato, Dattebayo_!" Naruto tampak antusias. Ia mulai bersandar di lengan Minato dengan senyum lebar di parasnya. Dan di saat mereka berdua menghentakkan kaki keluar dari tempat kos Minato, sang _Yellow Flash_ mendadak berubah ekspresi.

"Oh ya, aku ingat tadi. Aku sedikit marah saat ayah Sasuke hendak mengincarmu untuk dijadikan sebagai brondongnya."

"Hah? Ayah Sasuke?" kedua _cobalt_ Naruto terbelalak syok dan horor. Minato memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak akan kulepas begitu saja, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena kau... milik _Yellow Flash _selamanya." dan keduanya pun mulai tertawa dengan begitu renyah. Naruto tersenyum dan lekas mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan kekasihnya itu. Hari-harinya akan berwarna setelah ini. Dan satu hikmah yang bisa ia petik dari segenap kejadian ini.

Rumor yang tak benar dan mustahil pun...

Pada akhirnya bisa menjadi nyata.

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Dasar! Semuanya sungguh jahat padaku! Padahal aku ini orang baik!" Madara tampak begitu kesal. Nalarnya tersesat dalam dimensi sakit hati. Seluruh anak-anaknya kini telah berani melawannya. Hanya karena ia mengidamkan seorang brondong, ia pun dicampakkan begitu saja.

"Hei, apa salahnya dengan brondong? Kan justru enak jikalau Papa mereka yang keren dan seksehnya seperti ini mendapatkan brondong? Ckckckck... kenapa mereka tak mau mengakui pesonaku yang keren ini, hah? Dasar durhaka!" Uchiha tertua itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan miris. Dan kedua mata _onyx_nya lantas tertuju pada sebuah _username_ FB yang ada di ponselnya.

"Sai Jarang Dibelai?"

Sebuah senyuman nista mengembang di paras Madara. Dengan seringai licik, ia anggukkan kepalanya. Determinasinya terbangun lagi dengan kokohnya.

Akhirnya, ia mendapat mangsa brondong yang baru.

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti fic ini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me_review_! ^^

Sampai jumpa di fic MinaNaru saya yang lain. _At Last_, jangan lupa review lagi mengenai _ending_ dan omakenya ya! wahahahaha!

Ja Na~ :DD


End file.
